Clases de sexo con Edward
by Anabella Dennet
Summary: Bella necesita clases urgentemente. No sabe nada sobre sexo, y su novio cada vez parece mas aburrido. -Yo seré tu maestro- Se ofreció Edward con una sonrisa sensual.- Te enseñaré a todo lo que sé sobre sexo, que es bastante.
1. Lunes

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio. **_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_Bienaventurado el que comienza por educarse antes de dedicarse a perfeccionar a los demás".__ -__Juan C. Abella _

**LUNES**

"¿Seguro que tienes que irte?".- Pregunté una vez más con voz adormilada mientras me aferraba del cuello de mi novio.-"¿No puedes mandar a alguien por ti?".- Cuestione mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos debido al cansancio.

"Bella, será solo una semana".- Respondió Jacob zafándose de mi agarre.-"Y aunque pudiera mandar a alguien, no lo haría. Es mi oportunidad de aprender un poco más sobre mi carrera".- Explicó de nuevo mientras se ponía su suéter y tomaba sus últimas pertenencias para después meterlas en su maletín.-"Además, te quedarás con Alice y Edward será divertido. Son tus mejores amigo, ¿no?".- Cuestionó sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba buscando algo más con mucha preocupación.

No estoy segura que fue lo que respondí pero fue una mezcla de un gruñido con bufido; era precisamente eso lo que me molestaba, que tenía que quedarme en su casa con mis amigos. Los cuales tenían planes especiales para mí. O tan siquiera Edward los tenía.

Volví a hacer el sonido anterior mientras recordaba que yo misma me había metido en este problema.

_**Dos semanas atrás**__._

"_Edward, basta".- Pedí por quinta vez.-"Deja de comportarte como si tuvieras 13 años, tienes 23".- Repetí como si eso fuera a hacer que dejara de molestarme._

"_Entonces, ¿estuvo bueno?".- Volvió a preguntar.-"Por lo que Alice me contó, no fue nada del otro mundo".- Se respondió el mismo.-"Pero claro, eres una novata y Jacob era el mujeriego mayor en la escuela".- Explicó lo obvio.-"Lo que tú necesitas es aprender".- Atinó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

_Miré a las escaleras donde sabía que estaría Alice escuchando la conversación; esa pequeña duende no podía mantener su nariz fuera de ningún lugar; si le veía, juraba que le levantaría el dedo medio para dejarle saber lo molesta que estaba, pero para su suerte no estaba, entonces decidí quitarme mi frustración con Edward._

_Lo peor de todo, lo que me frustraba más, es que era cierto. Mi primera vez con Jacob, mi primera vez, había sido un fiasco total. El era un dios del sexo, al menos esa era su reputación en la escuela en la cual todas las chicas decían que Jacob había logrado que tocarán en cielo con sus manos, literalmente._

_Después de tres meses de relación nada de eso había pasado, una porque nuestra relación no era de solo una noche, le quería y él me quería, precisamente porque no me acosté con él en el primer intento de coqueteo; pero sabía que el sexo era algo importante para él, por lo que me había preparado lo mejor que pude. Me leí todo el kamasutra, fui a varias sex shop. ¡Vi películas porno! Pero nada de eso fue suficiente para que nuestra primera vez fuera lo mejor que nos había pasado a ambos._

_Por el contrario, fue vergonzosa e incómoda. Ya que yo no sabía cómo hacer ciertas cosas, y que él me lo explicara no era nada sensual. Y aunque el intentara hacerlo bien y genial, yo era pastosa y me ponía nerviosa al imaginar lo que él quería hacer, por lo que él también se ponía nervioso. Al final, solo termino encima de mí, lo clásico, duro un par de minutos y fue todo._

_Después de eso no hablamos sobre la primera vez, como si nunca hubiera pasado. No me arrepiento, porque quería que fuera con él, pero no de esa manera tan… no- sincronizado._

"_¿Qué sugieres, Edward? ¿Qué tomes clases de sexo?".- Cuestione sarcásticamente dejando caer sobre el mi enojo.-"¡Si, claro! Los buscaré en la sección amarilla".- Refunfuñe agresivamente mientras me dejaba caer en el enorme sillón enfrente de la televisión._

"_No tienes porque buscar".- Contestó Edward colocándose enfrente de mí, y sin notar el sarcasmo en cada palabra de mi oración anterior.-"¡Yo seré tu maestro!".- Exclamó con un tono de extrema emoción y felicidad._

_Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados, segura que mi boca estaba tocando el suelo de lo abierta que estaba. ¿Edward bromeaba? _

_¿El mejor amigo de mi novio dándome clases de sexo? ¡Por favor!_

"_No me mires como si estuviera loco, Bella".- Pidió incorporándose y sentándose a un lado mío.-"Vamos, sabes que lo necesitas mas no tomaras clases con un desconocido. Además, es mucho mejor que las clases te las de un hombre que sabe lo que nos gusta, y tengo bastante, pero bastante en experiencia".- Explicó fácilmente como si se tratara clases de música; se recargó comidamente en el brazo del sillón y subió su pierna en su rodilla, dándole una imagen de extrema confianza en sí mismo._

"_¡Estás loco! ¡Enfermo!".- Grité parándome el sillón repentinamente, haciendo que el dejara su imagen cómoda y se sentara al borde del sillón.-"¿Cómo esperas enseñarme sexo? Tienes novia, ¡Y tu mejor amigo es mi novio!".- Chillé mientras caminaba por toda la sala como un gato encerrado, y Edward regresó a su antigua posición y solo sonrió._

"_Bella, yo solo te enseñare la teoría y con algunos ejemplos visuales, apoyándonos de comida o cosas así".- Explicó tranquilamente haciendo que yo cayera en la cuenta que había malinterpretado lo que había querido decir.-"Si quisieras un clase práctica, tendría que preguntarle a Victoria, pero estoy seguro que dirá que si".- Agregó con tono picarón y con una enorme sonrisa que lo hacía parecer nada más que un pervertido sexual._

_Lo miré insegura de que fuera correcto hacer esto. Digo, ¿clases de sexo? ¿Tan necesitada estaba? ¿No se suponía que como pasaba el tiempo, y con las veces se aprendía?_

_Entonces recordé lo espantoso que había sido la primera vez, y juré que jamás volvería hacer algo así. No importaba que tuviera que hacer, la próxima vez dejaría a Jacob con la boca abierta y deseando por más._

"_¡Bien!".- Acepté antes de devolverle la sonrisa a Edward.-"Conviérteme en una de los tuyos".- Pedí nerviosa._

"_Será un placer".-Contestó sonriendo coquetamente._

_**Vuelta a la realidad.**_

"¡Aquí esta!".- Exclamó Jacob con emoción al encontrar lo que había estado buscando.-"Tengo que pasar a buscar unas cosas en casa de Edward ¿quieres que te deje ahí de una vez?".- Preguntó Jacob sentándose al borde de la cama y colocando sus labios en mi cuello.

"Supongo".- Contesté apretando los dientes; no tenía sentido atrasar esto, había dicho que si, y sí no iba, Edward vendría por mí y me daría las clases enfrente de Charlie; ante ese pensamiento me levante como un resorte y brinque afuera de la cama.-"Deja solo me pongo un pants y una camisa, estaré afuera en un segundo".- Agregue mientras buscaba en mis cajones algo que ponerme.

**O-O-O-O**

"¿Adoptaste un mono?".- Le pregunté a Edward antes de dejar mi bolsa en el sillón individual y sentarme en el grande.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó confundido.

"Por todos los plátanos".- Expliqué mientras que con los ojos señalaba a la enorme cantidad de ese fruto colocados cuidadosamente sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

"Oh, no".- Sonrió al entender de que estaba hablando.-"Es parte del material de la clase.".- Explicó con tono feliz e inocente; si, claro.

Me limité a rodar los ojos.

"La clase de hoy, decidí que iniciaríamos con lo básico".- Se puso de pie y prendió la televisión.-"¿Qué es el sexo?".- Preguntó al aire con un tono estilo cuando le explicas a un niño algo complicado. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, y estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando una imagen muy grafica y explicita aparecía en la pantalla.

"¡Edward!".- Chillé desviando mi vista para no ver la imagen brutal que estaba siendo exhibida.

"¡Cálmate!".- Pidió rodando los ojos.-"Esto".-Hizo una pausa, donde cogió un palo largo y muy delgado, lo apuntó hacia la pantalla.-"Esto es sexo".- Dijo con un tono ceremonioso, y no pude evitar sentir que estábamos hablando sobre matemáticas en lugar de sexo.

"¡Se lo que es sexo! Solo no sé cómo hacerlo bien, así que ¿podríamos enfocarnos en esa parte?".- Pregunté aún viendo hacia la ventana más cercana.

"¡Bien! Pero espero que sepas que me has hecho perder toda una tarde buscando imágenes que te explicaran que era el sexo"-. Explicó antes de apagar la televisión.

"¡Por favor! No me culpes de algo que estoy segura que es tu pasatiempo".- Repliqué volviendo a ver hacia la sala.-"¿Qué diría Victoria sobre esto?".- Cuestione satisfecha conmigo misma por estarlo chantajeando así.

"La mayoría de las fotos me las recomendó ella".- Contestó tranquilamente restándole importancia a mi chantaje.-"Bien, empecemos con lo que es bueno".- Añadió mientras se hincaba al lado de la mesa donde estaban todos los plátanos, tomó uno y me miró.-"Sexo oral".- Explicó mientras tomaba uno de los plátanos.-"El sexo oral es algo extremadamente importante para empezar el acto físico del amor".- Dijo tendiéndome el plátano.-"Muéstrame como lo haces".- Me quedé perpleja sin entender que es lo que quería que hiciera.

"¡Edward! Te dije que no iba a hacer nada de eso, ¡Eres un pervertido!".-Me levanté rápidamente del sillón y le metí una cachetada en su mejilla derecha.-"Mi novio es tu mejor amigo y tu novia es mi compañera de clase. ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo?".- Cuestione mientras tomaba mi bolso y me encaminaba a la salida.

"¡Bella, Bella, Bella!".- Exclamó Edward incorporándose rápidamente desde la sala.-"¡Chica, estás loca! Me refería a que lo intentaras con el plátano, no conmigo".- Aclaró enseñándome de nuevo al fruto pelado. En cuanto aclaro su petición, me sonroje fuertemente al haber malinterpretado a mi amigo dos veces.-"Ahora, si te sonrojas así y sigues pensado que quiero algo mas contigo, tendré que empezar a sospechar que mi encanto irresistible también ha hecho estragos contigo".- Añadió con esa sonrisa suya tan grande que lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño.

"¡Vamos!".- Contesté rodando los ojos volviendo a dejar mi bolso donde estaba y caminando hacia la sala de nuevo.-"¿Con este?".- Pregunté tomando un plátano que estaba en la pila.

"El que quieras, tenemos casi cincuenta plátanos aquí".- Contestó sentándose a mi lado.

Miré el fruto con desconfianza y después lo acerque mientras abría mi boca desmesuradamente, cerré los ojos para evitar vergüenzas.

"¡Espera! Tienes que quitarle la cascara, Bella".- Explicó Edward arrebatándomelo de las manos y quitándosela en un veloz movimiento.-"Bien, ahora muéstrame como lo hiciste la primera vez".- Pidió una vez que me había regresado nuestro pene suplantado. Me quedé callada un momento para después sonrojarme violentamente, no lo había hecho por miedo a que lo terminara mordiendo o algo por el estilo.-"OH".- Exclamó Edward para después estallar en carcajadas que rompieron con el silencio de toda la casa.-"Con razón fue tan espantosa la primera vez".- Siguió diciendo mientras reía cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Basta Edward!".- Pedí vergonzosamente y al ver que no paraba, en una de las bocanadas de aire que tomo, le metí el plátano en la boca dejándolo sin aire y con el resto de la fruta embarrada en sus mejillas; solo abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido.-"Te pedí que dejarás de burlarte de mí".- Explique sin siquiera mirarlo y solo tome otro plátano de la pila.

Escuché como Edward escupía el plátano que tenía atorado en su boca y con una servilleta se limpiaba la cara que había quedado pegajosa. Mientras Edward se encargaba de limpiar el desastre ocasionado por mí, intente recordar que es lo que sabía de sexo oral.

Nada. Solo sabía que se metía a la boca, arriba- abajo – arriba –abajo. Y eso era todo, nada más. No sabía cuáles eran las partes sensibles, las partes claves.

Suspire y cerré los ojos.

"Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo. Y asegúrate que esta vez, entre a tu boca y no a la mía".- Pidió con tono molesto.-"Bien, tienes que imaginar que el plátano es el miembro, tómalo con ambas manos con un agarre seguro mas no muy fuerte".- Explicó.

Iba haciendo todo lo que me decía casi a la par con él, iba todo bien, tenía mis manos agarrando el plátano pero sucedió que lo apreté con demasiada fuerza y lo hice puré y la que ahora terminó embarrada fui yo.

"Gracias a Dios eso no era un pene de verdad".- Comentó Edward antes de tomarme de las manos para con un trapo limpiar el resto del fruto que tenía embarrado.-"Estas pensando demasiado".- Dijo mientras continuaba limpiando mis manos, ahora los dos estábamos hincados en la alfombra sin estar muy seguros que habíamos terminado ahí.-"Necesitas dejar de pensar, Bella".- Aclaró una vez que mis manos estaban limpias.

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?".- Pregunté antes de levantar la vista y encontrarme extremadamente cerca de Edward, sus ojos estaban fijados en los míos, podía sentir su respiración cálida entrelazándose con la mía. Sus ojos solo abandonaban los míos por un segundo, y solo para ver a mis labios entreabiertos.

Sentí un cosquilleo que recorría todo mi brazo izquierdo, no era más que un toque, era solo un ligero roce, fue cuando me di cuenta que sus dedos acariciaban mis piel con extrema delicadeza. Cerré los ojos, estaba tan concentrada en el pequeño momento que no note que Edward había dejado de tocarme y se había alejado un momento.

"Hazlo".- Pidió con su voz enronquecida. Abrí los ojos rápidamente al no entender que estaba pidiendo, y sentí un nudo en el estomago, parecido a lo que se siente cuanto tienes algo como decepción, al ver que sostenía al plátano enfrente de mí.

"Oh".- Murmuré con voz muy suave mientras me sentía como una estúpida por haber pensado algo más de parte de Edward.-"Bien".- Dije antes de tomar el nuevo plátano en mis manos. Volví a abrir la boca y comencé a meterlo lentamente hasta donde podía, mientras hacía esto Edward miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que hacía. Después, comencé a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, y poco a poco aumente mi velocidad hasta que después de unos segundos el plátano se partió a la mitad dejándome con una parte en la boca y la otra en las manos.

"Escúpelo".- Pidió Edward acercándome un plato donde estaba el plátano que le había metido en la boca hace unos momentos.-"Vas demasiado rápido".- Comentó mientras me tendía una servilleta y dejaba el plato en la mesa de centro.-"Tienes que empezar suavemente, para luego aumentar la velocidad pero eso es casi ya que vayas a terminar".- Explicó pacientemente, tomó otro plátano y le quito la cascara.-"Bien, lo que vas a hacer es esto".- Comenzó a explicar.-"Tu agarre esta casi perfecto, ahora para empezar tienes que dar suaves mordidas a lo largo del miembro".- Dijo señalando la altura del fruto.-"Inténtalo".- Pidió tendiéndome el plátano.

Tomé el plátano y gire mi cabeza un poco para poder tener mejor accesibilidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo mordí y le arranqué un pedazo.

"¡No, Bella!".- Exclamó Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.-"¡Dios! Repito, que bueno que es una fruta y no uno de verdad".- Dijo quitándome el plátano de la boca y aventándolo al plato donde estaba los otros.-"Solo tienes que dar mordiditas".- Repitió.

"¡Fue lo que hice!".- Exclamé frustrada.

"¡Con los labios! No con los dientes, ellos no están invitados".- Contestó un poco molesto porque no había visto lo obvio.-"Inténtalo de nuevo".- Pidió lanzándome otro plátano.

"Ahora entiendo porque compraste tantos plátanos".- Comenté mientras le quitaba la cascara.-"En verdad quieres que aprenda bien".- Dije sonriendo antes de comenzar a hacer lo que me había dicho, ahora asegurándome que solo los labios tocaran el fruto.-"No es una mordida, Edward. Es mas como besos".- Dije mientras seguía dándole besos suaves por todos lados.

"Exacto".- Contestó levantándose de la alfombre y sentándose en el sillón.-"Lo estás haciendo bien".- Comentó y después se quedo callado por unos minutos mientras yo seguía con mi tarea.-"Bien, ahora comienza a meterlo suavemente sin apresurarte".- Pidió.

Hice lo que dijo, intentando no cometer ningún otro error. Dure haciendo esa actividad por un buen rato hasta que el me indicaba que aumentara un poco la velocidad, o que me detuviera y volviera con los besos, o algunas veces que lo metiera lo mas que pudiera.

Después de eso mis mejillas estaban cansadas, por no decir que jamás volvería a comer plátano por voluntad propia.

"Esto es algo que debes hacer mientras estas haciendo lo otro; con una de tus manos debes acariciar la parte que tu boca no alcanza, no pedí que lo hicieras porque terminarías embarrada y se partiría en dos. Puedes parar".- En cuanto escuche eso, saque mi boca y aventé lo que quedaba en el plato.

"Oficialmente odio los plátanos".- Anuncié mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba al lado de Edward en el sillón.

"Lo supuse".- Contestó distraídamente a la vez que miraba su celular.-"Ya es tarde, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?".- Preguntó volviendo a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

"¿Esme no hizo nada de comer?".- Cuestioné mirando hacia la cocina.

"No, es su manera de decirme que tengo 23 años que debería vivir en mi propio apartamento".- Contestó sonriendo ladinamente.-"No se podrá deshacer de mi tan fácil".- Agregó antes de pararse y tenderme la mano.-"Vamos al centro comercial, allá continuaremos con la clase".- Explicó sonriendo picaronamente.

"¿Cómo…?".- Comencé a preguntar pero después supuse que si me lo dijera no iría a ningún lado.- ¿Sabes qué? No me digas".- Pedí tomando su mano para pararme del sillón.

Fuimos al centro comercial más cercano para comer algo rápido, ya que a Edward le había entrado la prisa por continuar la clase.

"Solo prométeme que no me harás comer mas plátanos, ni que me pondrás a dar un espectáculo en medio de la plaza".- Pedí mientras tiraba los restos de la ensalada que había comido.

"Si, lo prometo".- Contestó incorporándose y guiándome al piso superior del centro comercial.-"Ahora tu prométeme que harás todo lo que te pido, y no saldrás corriendo".- Pidió una vez que estábamos en las escaleras eléctricas.

"No puedo prometer eso".- Contesté seriamente.-"¿Qué pasa si me pides algo demasiado estúpido?".- Cuestioné ahora riendo.

"Entonces sería algo estúpido que te ayudaría a mejorar tu desempeño sexual".- Contestó sonriendo ladinamente.

Decidí ignorarlo al entender que con él, jamás ganaría una.

Cuando llegamos al último piso me llego la iluminación divina sobre a donde nos dirigíamos, y Edward debió leer mi expresión porque antes de que saliera corriendo me tomo del brazo y me obligó a seguir caminando sin darme tiempo de figurar una buena excusa para no entrar a ese lugar.

"Bienvenidos".- Saludó la vendedora al otro lado del mostrador.-"¿Buscaban algo en especifico?".- Mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban al cambio repentino de luz, y tampoco a las luces de neón que decoraban el local.

"Si".- Contestó Edward con naturalidad y sonriendo coquetamente.-"Necesitamos aceites comestibles, pinturas corporales".- Comenzó a listar cosas que podría procesar mi estomago.

"¿Ingredientes para el sexo oral?".- Preguntó la vendedora.-"Están en el tercer estante a la derecha atrás de la cortina roja".- Indicó devolviendo la sonrisa coqueta.-"Vengan conmigo".- Pidió saliendo de atrás del mostrador.-"O debería decir, _vénganse conmigo".-_ Añadió con un tono tan sexoso que no pude hacer nada más que rodar los ojos, y controlar las ganas de vomitar que me dieron.

Al pasar la cortina, fui yo la que tomo el brazo de Edward y me aferré a él como si fuera mi vida. No podía dejar de sentir que iba a salir violada de ese lugar, con miles de hijos y con un dolor de cabeza.

Había cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Edward a pesar de que sonreía divertido, no hizo más que mirarme y susurrarme que estaría todo bien; algo sobre que íbamos por niveles. Pero eso no me ayudo al ver un poster con una mujer amarrada a una mesa de acero con una maquina que… mejor dirigí mi vista a Edward.

"Aquí los tienen".- Anunció la mujer parándose a lo que supuse que era el tercer estante; la cual era una repisa llena de botes con diferentes colores, texturas, formas.-"¿Tienen algún sabor en favorito? ¿Dulce, salado, agridulce?".- Edward me miró esperando una respuesta.

Lentamente solté el brazo de Edward y observé el estante con delicadeza e inseguridad, como si los botes fueran a saltar sobre mí.

"¿Dulce?".- Contesté con voz extremadamente baja, y sonaba más bien como una pregunta que una respuesta.

"¡Bien! Tenemos vainilla, chocolate, menta, canela, fresa, zarzamora, cereza, chicle, coco, nuez, naranja, sandía, melón, papaya, mango…".-La mujer continuó nombrando sabores dulces pero yo me había perdido en menta.

"Edward".- Lo llamé en un susurró.-"¿Para qué es todo esto?".- Pregunté sin tener la menor idea de porque la mujer seguía nombrando alimentos.

"Es parte del sexo oral, Bella".- Contestó en la misma voz baja.-"Tienes que aprender a que te guste, y supongo que no debe tener un sabor muy agradable por lo que existen estos aceites, pinturas etc. etc.".-No pude más que decir que si con la cabeza a la vez que entendía el porqué de estar aquí.

"Denos vainilla, chocolate y mango".- Interrumpió Edward a la mujer que continuaba listando comida.

"En seguida. ¿Los desea en crema o aceite?".- Cuestiono antes de seleccionar los sabores que había pedido Edward.

"Aceite".- Contestó Edward.-"Y también necesitaremos un dildo".- Añadió ganándose una mirada de horror de mi parte.-"¿Qué? No podemos ponerle aceites a los plátanos".- Explicó en voz baja para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Edward pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y salimos pitando de regreso a su casa, el resto del camino permanecimos callados sin mencionar nada de nuestra visita a la tienda escondida de la plaza.

El resto de la tarde seguimos practicando lo mismo que con los plátanos, pero ahora de una manera más sencilla y los sabores, aunque muy artificiales no sabían mal. Cada vez que hacía algo mal, Edward me hacía comenzar de nuevo, todo el proceso que resultaba tan exasperante que juré no volver a comer nada que tuviera forma de pene.

"Ya fue suficiente".- Anunció antes de quitarme el dildo y envolverlo con un trapo.-"Creo que has aprendido a dominar el arte del sexo oral".- Anunció con orgullo.-"Pequeño examen de prueba, ¿Cómo comienzas?".- Preguntó rápidamente.

"Sujetándolo firmemente y depositando suaves besos en el tronco".- Respondí en automático.

"¿Qué debes hacer mientras lo tienes en la boca?".-

"Masajear la parte donde no llega mi boca con la mano".-

"Ultima, ¿Cuál es el punto más sensible?".-

"El glande".-

"Perfecto".- Sonrió satisfactoriamente.-"Tienes un 10 en esta primera clase".- Anunció mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la televisión.

"¿Eso es todo?".- Cuestioné al ver que no tenía pensado seguir con la lección.

"Bella, tómalo con calma".- Se incorporó y se acercó a mi.-"A penas es lunes".- Contestó una vez que estaba cerca de mi.-"Tenemos el resto de la semana solo para nosotros".- Añadió sonriendo ladinamente.

No se acelero mi corazón por lo que digo, si no _como_ lo digo.

_Solo para nosotros_.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**He vuelto con esta nueva historia, se que prometí que seguía un drama pero no pude evitarlo. **_

_**Estaba planeado a ser un One-Shot, pero creí que la trama sería divertida. Será un short-Fic, con solo 6 capítulos, cada capítulo por un día de la semana, en los cuales Bella aprenderá cosas nuevas y los sentimientos comenzarán a aflorar.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Anabella Dennet**_

_**(:**_


	2. Martes

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio. **_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_La diversión es como un seguro, cuanto más viejo eres más te cuesta."- __Johann Christoph Friedrich Von Schiller_

**MARTES**

"¿No hay fruta el día del hoy?".- Pregunté antes de saludar a Edward quien acaba de abrir la puerta de su casa.-"¿Por qué me citaste tan temprano?".- Seguí preguntando antes de entrar a la casa y dejar mi bolso en el mismo lugar de ayer.

"Buenos días".- Fue su simple respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta principal.-"No, hoy no tendremos ayuda extra de alimento".- Respondió a mi primera pregunta para después ir y sentarse a mi lado en el sillón más grande.-"Y te cite tan temprano, porque tenemos que aprovechar lo máximo del día de hoy".- Explicó sin darme más detalles.

"Ok, y ¿Cuál es la lección de hoy?".- Pregunté intentando investigar un poco más sobre lo que haríamos hoy.

"Actuación".- Contestó simplemente sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

"¿Me vas a enseñar a fingir un orgasmo? ¿Qué no es malo hacer eso?".- Cuestioné sin tener la menor idea de que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward.

Rodó los ojos ante mis preguntas.-"Ven, tenemos que irnos".- Pidió levantándose del sillón.-"A donde vamos esta a una hora de camino, y tenemos que aprovechar cada hora de este día".- Explicó encaminándose a la puerta, de nuevo.

"¡Esperen!".- Terció Alice bajando las escaleras como un cohete.-"¿No pensarán ir sin mí?".- Cuestiono una vez que se había parado a nuestro lado.

Edward y yo compartimos miradas, sin estar seguros de que excusa poner para que Alice no viniera, aunque no supiera a dónde íbamos a ir, tenía una idea sobre que era y estaba segura que no quería que Alice se enterara de nuestras clases, ni mucho menos que se adjudicara el titulo de segunda maestra.-"La verdad es que Alice, es algo privado".- Contesté después de un largo silencio en el que los dos nos habíamos quedado pensado.

"Ay, por favor".- Contestó Alice rodando los ojos.-"Si creen que no se de sus ridículas clases de sexo están muy equivocados".- Confesó dejándonos a los dos con la boca abierta, y a mi completamente sonrojada.-"A sí que, o me llevan o me encargo que nuestros padres se enteren de esto".- Amenazó inteligentemente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y moviendo el pie rápidamente, en señal de desesperación.

Edward y yo nos volvimos a mirar, ambos sabíamos que es lo que teníamos que hacer ya que no nos dejaba salida, pero si le dejábamos venir no podíamos tener la clase con tanta libertad y sería demasiado incomodo, pero no lo suficiente para elegir explicarles a Esme y Carlisle porque su hijo me estaba enseñando como tener el mejor sexo.

"Bien".- Acepté a regañadientes.-"Pero no tienes derecho a dar ninguna instrucción, o enseñanza. El maestro aquí es Edward".- Puntualicé antes de que Alice dijera algo que me hiciera cambiar mi punto de vista sobre ella.

Alice acepto gustosa y fue entonces cuando los tres nos subimos al auto de Edward y nos dirigimos el destino que solo él conocía. El resto del camino lo único que se oía era como Alice iba cantando en voz baja su repertorio de su I pod, el cual había sido puesto voluntariamente obligatorio. Mientras tanto yo aproveche el camino para dormir y recargar mis energías, ya que además de ser muy temprano anoche no había podido dormir casi nada.

Cada hora me levantaba con imágenes que golpeaban mi sueño tranquilo, haciéndome abrir los ojos abruptamente sintiendo mi corazón a mil por hora y dejarme completamente confundida.

Miré de reojo a Edward e inmediatamente mi corazón dio brinco al recordar las imágenes de mis sueños. Los sueños comenzaban conmigo comiendo plátanos, después continuaba con el momento extraño que compartimos cuando me rozo el brazo, cuando estuvimos tan cerca el uno del otro y era ahí cuando las cosas se salían de control, justo en el momento cuando Edward se alejaba para tomar un plátano, lo tomaba del brazo, lo atraía a mí y lo besaba apasionadamente. De una manera casi desesperada, con demasiada urgencia cuando despertaba aun podía sentir mi corazón latir a mil por hora, desbocado y la respiración entrecortada como si en verdad lo hubiera estado besando.

Después me volvía a dormir, recordando a Jacob e intentando soñar que era al él a quien besaba, cada hora la misma imagen me hacía despertar sintiéndome culpable por no controlar mi subconsciente que besaba al mejor amigo de mi novio. Lo peor fue, cuando soñé que justo en el momento en cual besaba a Edward, Jacob entraba por la puerta y veía toda la escena, le pegaba un puñetazo en la nariz a su amigo, y a mí me veía de una manera tan horrible, que desperté llorando solo de imaginar que Jacob me pudiera mirar de esa manera.

Después de esa pesadilla, no pude volver a dormir por lo que me metí a bañar y cuando había salido tenía el mensaje de Edward pidiéndome que lo encontrara a las ocho de la mañana en su casa.

Lo volví a mirar de reojo y esta vez aproveche que estaba distraído para observarlo un poco más; su cabello estaba hacía atrás debido al aire que entraba por su ventanilla, sus gafas de sol lo hacían parecer una estrella de Hollywood, sus dedos golpeaban el volante al ritmo de la música pegadiza de Alice, su otra mano estaba recargada en el borde de la ventana, dándole un aspecto digno de fotografiar. Y fue lo que hice, saque mi celular y le tome la fotografía ganándome una mirada contrariada de su parte.

"Era una escena única".- Expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. Edward solo sonrió ladinamente y siguió con su vista enfocada en el camino. Alice observaba lo que acababa de pasar con ojos curiosos, y con el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. ¿Esperanza? ¿Esperanza de qué?

Bella no le dio esperanza a lo que creía haber visto en los ojos de Alice, ya que con su mejor amiga nunca podía estar segura. Edward les explicó que ya estaban cerca de su destino, y al oír su aterciopelada voz provocó que Bella diera un pequeño respingo en su lugar; tenía muy olvidado la primera impresión que tenía de Edward, la atracción que había sentido por el hermano de su amiga había sido impresionante.

Aunque claro, nunca fue correspondida ya que ella tenía apenas 15 años cuando lo conocía, y el 19 por lo que no se interesaba por la sosa compañera de clase de su pequeña hermana, Edward siempre había demostrado ser diferente, ya que aún siendo el chico más popular de la escuela, la trataba muy bien y no la hacía sentir como una chiquilla, de ahí que se hubieran vuelto tan buenos amigos los tres. Años después, hace un año hubo una fiesta organizada por los Cullens, fue ahí donde conoció a Jacob, oficialmente. Ambos iban en el mismo instituto, Jacob un año mayor que ella y tres menor que Edward, estos dos se conocían desde pequeños, ya que sus padres tenían una relación estrecha.

Jacob mostró mucho interés en ella durante aquella fiesta, pero Bella estaba tan enfocada en Edward que jamás se dio cuenta de las intenciones nobles de Jake. No fue hasta que por error entro al baño de invitados, que se dio cuenta que en realidad no podía estar esperanzada con alguien que se estaba comiendo a besos a una compañera de la universidad.

Después de eso, aunque sonara raro, la amistad entre ellos dos había mejorado notablemente. Quizá hubiera sido que Bella siempre quiso algo más, y Edward no, y ahora ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar, por lo que la amistad siguió creciendo. Meses después de la fiesta, Jacob se había animado a buscarla en los pasillos de la escuela y la había invitado a salir, dejándola un poco perpleja pero acepto, ya que nadie le decía que no a Jacob Black. En la primera cita, Jake había intentado que algo más que un par de besos pasará, pero gracias a los valores que le habían inculcado sus padres, dijo que no y le pidió que la llevara a casa.

Y lo demás fue el cliché más grande de su vida, él la tomo como un desafío, hasta que se la llevara a la cama y terminó enamorado de ella. Y fue así como termino olvidando los sentimientos que solía tener hacía Edward, y que con un par de sueños habían sido suficientes para traerlos de vuelta.

El movimiento del coche que se detuvo ayudó a que regresara a la realidad y dejara su pequeño viaje al pasado justo donde pertenecía.

Se bajo del auto sin divisar nada más que un gran almacén en la mitad de la carretera, que no le daba ninguna pista cual era la lección de hoy.

"¿Me vas a dejar en la mitad de la carretera hasta que alguien pase y me viole?".- Cuestione una vez que se había parado a mi lado. Sonrió.-"Si ese es tu plan, lo hubieras hecho tu mismo".- Añadí como broma pero no pude evitar sonar desesperada por tener otro del momento que tuvimos ayer. Su sonrisa se borró por un momento, pero regreso a los cinco segundos.

"No, dejaremos lo bueno para el final".- Contestó socarronamente.-"Lo que ves aquí mi querida amiga, es la bodega de disfraces más grande del estado.".- Explicó comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada.

"¿Disfraces?".- Pregunte siguiéndole el paso.-"¿Para qué?"

Se detuvo en seco, se volteó para encararme y decir con satisfacción.-"Lección numero dos: Juegos sexuales".- Sonrió al ver que seguía sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.-"Verás Bella, no puedes basar tu vida sexual en sexo oral para después ir directo al coito, debes hacer la cosas algo más interesante".- Explicó una vez que habían emprendido de nuevo el paso.

"Debes ponerle pimienta o sal al asuntó".- Terció Alice a quién había olvidado por completo, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en mi lugar.-"Edward tuvo una idea maravillosa, este lugar es increíble y cualquiera que sea la fantasía de Jake la encontraras aquí de seguro".- Terminó Alice caminado, aunque debería decir que iba dando pequeños saltitos.

Decidí no romperme la cabeza intentando imaginarme cual podría ser la fantasía de Jacob, probablemente Edward ya la sabía y tendría los disfraces listos para que me los probara. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar violentamente, ¿tendría que probarme disfraces en frente de Edward? Lo miré esperando que él me tranquilizara, pero ni siquiera me estaba mirado e incluso parecía algo molesto, ya que sus labios estaban tan apretados que se habían convertido en solo una línea recta.

¿Qué mosco le había picado? Un segundo estaba sonriendo, y al otro parecía que le habían metido un golpe en sus amigos íntimos. Parecía una mujer en su período.

Era mejor no darle importancia, mi especialidad no era descubrir que era lo que molestaba a los hombres, nunca lo había logrado y dudaba que esta vez lo lograra. Por lo que preferí enfocarme en Alice, quien iba concentrada mandando mensajes desde su celular.

"¿Jasper?".- Pregunté en voz baja acercándome a ella; por más que Edward fuera de mente abierta, dudaba que le gustaría saber que su hermana pequeña era una ninfómana en potencia.

"Si, le pregunto de que quiere el disfraz".- Contestó mientras su celular vibraba.-"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper ese ya lo tenemos".- Comentó a la nada mientras comenzaba a mandar una respuesta.-"Sigue queriendo que me compre el disfraz de hada, pero ya lo tenemos".- Me explicó al ver mi gesto de confusión, me sonrió para después guardar el celular.-"Ya encontraré adentro uno que me guste, y que estoy segura que a él le encantara".- Terminó de decir una vez que estábamos ante la entrada de la bodega.

Edward presionó el timbre y esperamos unos minutos antes de oír unos pasos acercándose rápidamente, después de una pequeña charla explicándole a que veníamos, Edward le dijo que había llamado por teléfono la noche anterior, e inmediatamente nos abrieron la puerta.

"Lamento eso".- Explicó un hombre que parecía mujer, era afroamericano sin cabello mas usaba una peluca corta de color naranja y vestía falda de colegiala con unos bonitos tacones. Su voz era muy gruesa y varonil, nada que ver con la imagen que transmitía.-"No estamos acostumbrados a recibir clientes tan temprano, pero pasen por favor".- Pidió abriendo de lleno el portón que hacía como puerta.

Literalmente, mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos. Era una bodega enorme de tres pisos, cada uno lleno de estantes con diferentes modelos separados por categorías. Iban desde cuentos infantiles, hasta comics. De criaturas mitológicas, a diferentes oficios de trabajadores.

"Tenemos todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir, y si por alguna razón no la tenemos, pueden contar en que se las mandaremos a hacer justo a la medida".- Explicó el joven quien se había retirado la peluca, dejando ver su brillante calva.-"¿Tienen alguna idea sobre qué es lo que quieren?".- Preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

"Alice, ¿tú qué piensas?".- Pregunte a mi amiga debido a que Edward seguía con cara de pocos amigos, y me lleve tremendo chasco al ver que Alice no se encontraba a mi lado. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada rápidamente, esperando ver a mi amiga en alguno de los estantes. ¡Y ahí estaba! En el segundo piso, tomando dos disfraces de lo que parecía ser de caza vampiros y una azafata.

Rodé los ojos, Alice nunca tendría remedio. Eso de ser una enferma sexual era de familia.

"Llévenos a la sección de cuentos infantiles".- Terció Edward con voz apagada y molesta.-"Ahí empezaremos".- Explicó ganándose un sí con la cabeza del encargado y que comenzara su camino hacia lo que parecían ser las escaleras.

"¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa? ¿Te molesta levantarte temprano?".- Le pregunté a Edward una vez que habíamos comenzado a subir las escaleras, me costaba trabajo hablar con él, ya que iba subiendo las escaleras y tenía que girar mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, pero tampoco podía dejar de ver los escalones, no si quería terminar con un moretón en el trasero.

Edward me miró contrariado y después se encogió de hombros. Restándole importancia, y desviando su mirada a otro lado.

Si él lo hacía, yo también. Por lo que me enfoque por completo en las escaleras que parecían eternas. El resto del camino al último piso fue en silencio, no porque no quisiera hablar, si no porque en verdad no podía hacerlo, eran demasiadas escaleras y el aire me faltaba.

Recordé hacerme una nota mental diciéndome que comenzara a hacer más ejercicio para mejorar mi bendita condición, que no aguantaba subir tres pisos por las escaleras. Malditos elevadores.

"Listo".- Anunció el vendedor, que se había presentado como Laurent.-"Esta es la sección de cuentos infantiles, ahora ¿Qué cuento infantil prefieren? Tenemos a caperucita roja, la bella durmiente, bella de la bestia, cenicienta, la sirenita, Jazmín, Blanca nieves, Jane de Tarzan, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Campanita, Mulán, Lilo de Lilo y Stich…".- Iba a seguir nombrando pero lo interrumpí.

"¿Lilo? ¿Qué no es una niña?".- Pregunté contrariada. Recibí una sonrisa a cambio.

"Fue una idea descabellada hacerlo, ya que es algo enfermo, pero fue un éxito total".- Explicó sonriendo picaronamente.-"Que Lilo sea una niña es precisamente lo que la hace un éxito".- Añadió para seguir nombrando princesas, que no tenían nada de princesas.

Me dio un escalofrió cuando me dio su explicación macabra.

"… Pocahontas, Megara, Esmeralda y Fiona de Sherck".- Terminó de enlistar tomando aire y sonriendo.

"¿Fiona?".- Pregunté de nuevo.-"Cuando es princesa, ¿no?".- Me aventure a contestar.

"Tenemos ambos versiones".- Contestó con una sonrisa picarona y ternura en los ojos al ver que no comprendía cómo podía ser eso.-"Te sorprendería saber qué es lo que le gusta a la gente".- Añadió guiñándome un ojo.-"¿Te interesa alguna princesa en especifico?".- Cuestiono después de un rato de silencio mientras en el cual yo intentaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de decirme.

"Caperucita roja".- Contesté sonrojándome violentamente. Así Jacob podría ser el lobo feroz que me… interrumpí ese pensamiento al volverme a sonrojar fogosamente.

"Enseguida".- Contestó Laurent intentando contener la risa ante mis sonrojos compulsivos. Nos quedamos Edward y yo en un silencio incomodo, nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que tenía cada piso donde había seis probadores y un sillón rojo en el centro.

Después de unos momentos regresó el encargado con el traje de Caperucita Roja, Fiona y Lilo. Lo fulminé con la mirada, ganándome una sonrisa inocente.

Tomé únicamente el de caperucita roja, ya que los otros dos no tenía pensado ponérmelos ni loca. En realidad, el disfraz de caperucita roja me agrado bastante, era sensual y no me sentía como una prostituta. Era más que nada lencería fina, se parecía un poco al traje que usaba Lady Gaga en el video de "Bad Romance", ya que era un corsé rojo pasión que apretaba mi cuerpo que hacía ver mis senos más grandes de los normal, después eran unos calzones del mismo tono que apretaban lo suficiente para lograr que el trasero se viera bastante bien. Las piernas iban adornadas por unos cuantos ligeros del mismo tono, que las hacían ver torneadas y largas. Al final, todo eso resaltaba debido a las botas negras largas que terminaban hasta mis rodillas.

Me miré en el espejo que estaba dentro del probador y me encantó le que vi. En verdad era sensual y sexy, y me quedaba de manera espectacular tanto que lo quería usar todos los días. Antes de salir a escuchar la opinión de los demás, me coloqué la capa gruesa que venía acompañado el traje. No podía faltar eso último, si era como el sello de caperucita. Me puse la capucha y acomode mi cabello para que se viera increíble.

Escuche las carcajadas del encargado y supuse que Alice se nos había unido. Salí un poco más confiada, al saber que se me veía increíble el disfraz. Pude ver a Edward sentando en el sillón, y al encargado a su lado, pero no vi a Alice. Me giré para buscarla, y casi me voy de boca al verla vestida de Fiona, ¡Hasta se había pintado la cara verde! Los dueños de este lugar tenían exceso de imaginación, el vestido era el mismo que le película, el verde de terciopelo pero por supuesto, mucho más corto, e iba con unos ligeros negros que llegaban hasta las calcetas alta que tapaban las pantorrillas.

"¿No es genial Bella?".- Preguntó Alice al ver que la estaba viendo.-"Es tan original, justo lo que Jasper y yo necesitábamos".- La miré como si fuera un extraterrestre, aunque con la cara pintada de esa manera lo parecía aún más.-"Pero vamos, quítate la capucha y enséñanos lo que es bueno".- Pidió mientras caminaba y se sentaba al lado de los demás.

"Espera".- Terció Edward poniéndose de pie y sonriéndome ladinamente.-"Imagina que este es el momento en el que estas con Jake, tienes que hacer que se muera de ganas de estar contigo. Convéncenos".- Pidió sentándose de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Bailar? ¿Morderme los labios? ¿Quitarme la capucha y brincar sobre ellos?

Y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió…

"Oh, Jake".- Comencé a decir con la voz extremadamente aterciopelada y suave.-"Que manos tan grandes tienes".- Dije antes de jalar a Edward y ponerlo frente a mí.

"Es para tocarte mejor".- Contestó Edward con voz ronca después de haberse quedado callado un momento. Sonreí sensualmente al ver que me había seguido el juego.

"Pero en verdad, son TAN grandes".- Repetí mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la observaba detenidamente, lo miré a los ojos para intentar adivinar su reacción, y me metí su dedo índice a la boca, solo un poco y lo chupe aplicando lo que había aprendido el día de ayer. Edward cerró sus ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió se habían oscurecido un poco. Solté su mano.-"Que ojos tan grandes tienes, Edward".- Seguí con el juego.

"Son para no perderme ningún movimiento tuyo".- Contestó sonriéndome ladinamente, aunque su voz seguía ronca y sus ojos oscurecidos.

"Oh, Edward".- Continué mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello.-"Eres tan alto".- Puntualicé sin saber muy bien que tenía eso que ver con el cuento.

"Es para poderte proteger".- Contestó rápidamente, haciendo que me quedara en seco mirándolo fijamente. Vi en sus ojos que él tampoco sabía porque lo había dicho, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, nuevamente.

"Oh, Edward. ¡Qué pene tan grande tienes!".- Gritó Alice desde su lugar rompiendo con el ambiente tenso que se acababa de formar. Inmediatamente solté su cabello, y me separé un poco él.

"Bien, para empezar estuvo bien.- Comentó Edward volviéndose a sentar mientras los espectadores lo miraban curiosos.-"¿Después que harías?".- Me quedé pensando un momento imaginando que es lo que podría seguir. Sonreí al saber que es lo iba a hacer.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta donde estaba Edward, y me quite la capucha dejando mi cabello suelto. Seguí acercándome más y más a él, hasta que estaba técnicamente encima de él. Podía sentir su respiración cortada mezclándose con la mía. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi cintura, haciendo que me acercara aún más a él.

"¿Quieres ver más?".- Cuestioné juguetonamente mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano y la colocaba en uno de los listones de la capa, que si lo jalaba, haría que la capa cayera por mis hombros. Edward me miró a los ojos, dudoso pero recuperó rápidamente la seguridad que lo caracterizaba y me sonrió tortuosamente.

Lentamente jaló el listón hasta que la capa cayó al suelo, pude notar como contenía la respiración al verme con el resto del traje. Me aleje de nuevo de él, y sentí un vacío donde estaba su mano en mi cintura.

"¡Te queda espectacular, Bella!".- Chilló Alice parándose a mi lado.-"Jake va a quedar infartado cuando te vea".- ¡Jake! Lo había olvidado por completo, este juego lo debía utilizar con él, y no con Edward, pero había disfrutado que él fuera el que mes estuviera tocando, y nunca me había sentido tan sensual, y tan mujer que cuando él me miró de esa manera.

"Cierto, a Jake le encantara".- Contestó Edward regresando al estado anterior de seriedad y amargura.-"Nos llevamos este, y ve con Alice a escoger un par mas de diferentes categorías; yo las espero en el carro".- Dijo dándole su tarjeta de crédito a Laurent.

Lo miré confundida antes de meterme de nuevo al probador para quitarme el disfraz. ¿Qué le sucedía? Aunque creía entender que es lo que sentía, ya que yo también sentí la desilusión cuando Alice habló, haciéndome regresar a la realidad de la cual me había olvidado.

El resto de la mañana no tuve tiempo para pensar en Edward, ni mucho menos en Jake. Entre Alice y Laurent me hicieron probarme más de cincuenta distintos disfraces. Incluyendo Fiona y Lilo, aunque no tuve que usar la pintura. Aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, me había divertido a lo grande, ya que después de ponerme un disfraz tenía que hacer algo similar a lo que había hecho con Edward, claramente sin la misma intensidad.

Alice se probaba algunos de los mismos disfraces que yo, y discutíamos sobre a quién le quedaban mejor, siendo Laurent el juez, quien al final terminó poniéndose su peluca de nuevo. Cuando estábamos pagando terminé con cuatro disfraces, el de caperucita roja, uno de policía, una pirata y Lilo. ¿Qué podía decir? Se me veía endemoniadamente bien el último.

Quedamos con Laurent para cenar la próxima semana, intercambiamos números para seguir en contacto. ¡Era un encanto!

Ya que habíamos regresado a la casa de los Cullen, Edward se había desplomado en el sillón mientras que Alice y yo subimos a su recamara para probarnos nuevamente los disfraces que habíamos adquirido.

"¿Qué dices si bajamos así y preparamos la cena?".- Sugirió Alice viéndose en el espejo con su disfraz de vaquera, que consistía en unos shorts demasiado cortos, un chaleco que solo cubría cierta parte de los senos, unas botas vaqueras increíbles y un sombrero.-"Jasper viene en camino, sería una linda sorpresa, ¿no crees?".- Cuestiono mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de diferentes maneras.

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa con que Edward te vea así?".- Pregunté sentándome en la cama, yo seguía usando el disfraz de caperucita roja, aunque usaba la capa.

"No tendrá ojos para mí".- Murmuró Alice viéndome a través del espejo.-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la bodega?".- Cuestiono dándose la vuelta y sentándose a mi lado.

"No tengo idea".- Contesté sinceramente.-"Al principio pensé que sería gracioso, pero las cosas se tornaron serias y…".- No supe como terminar esa frase.

"Ardientes".- Terminó Alice por mi.-"¿No te da curiosidad saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente?".- Volvió a preguntar.

"Claro que me da".- Dije dejándome caer en las almohadas de Alice.-"Pero es mejor dejar las cosas así, Edward es mi maestro por esta semana, mi amigo y el mejor amigo de mi novio; no quiero que las cosas se compliquen de más, quizá sea que es un tema complicado".- Argumenté incorporándome de nuevo.-"Pero tu idea me encanta, bajemos a hacer algo de comer vestidas así. Juro que jamás me quitare este disfraz".- Comenté mientras salíamos de su habitación.

"¿Qué haces vestida así?".- Preguntó Edward con su tono neutral al verme bajar las escaleras.

"Me gusto tanto, que haré de comer vestida así".- Contesté sonriendo inocentemente, en secreto esperando hacerlo reír y que volviera a su usual humor.

Edward solo rodó los ojos y se volvió a desplomar en el sillón.

"Tendré visita pronto".- Añadió una vez que había comenzado a caminar a la cocina.-"Victoria va a venir en unos minutos".- Comentó conteniendo su voz, pero dado que no le estaba viendo su cara no podía imaginar que es lo que intentaba decir.-"Visto que tienes dominado la lección de hoy, será mejor que te vayas".- Terminó para después dar un suspiro.

Me quedé congelada, ¿me estaba echando?

"Pensé que necesitaríamos todo el día, ¿no era él porque me habías levantado temprano?".- Cuestione molesta, aunque no era por haberme levantado a las siete de la mañana.

Edward se incorporó del sillón y me miró intensamente.-"Como ya dije, eres una experta en este tema. Continuaremos mañana".- Expresó con los dientes apretados y pareciendo que iba a gritar en cualquier momento.

"Bella, será mejor que te vayas y practiques como te vas a follar a Jake hasta dejarlo seco".- Agregó Alice que había escuchado toda la plática, aunque era a mí a la que le hablaba no dejaba de ver a Edward como retándolo.

"Esa lección no será hasta el jueves".- Respondió Edward con fuego en los ojos, parecía que en verdad iba a matar a alguien.

"Pues entonces, que vaya practicando".- Repuso Alice con la misma mirada de Edward.

"Basta".- Tercié.-"Hablamos mañana Edward, te veo en la noche Alice".- Dije para después tomar mi bolsa y abrir la puerta.-"Edward, por favor follate a Victoria para que tu humor este mejor mañana. Es lo que te falta".- Agregue antes de darle una mirada fría y salir de su casa.

¡Los Cullen tenían serios problemas!

_**¡Hey!**_

_**Chicas, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero aunque no lo crean no soy una experta en el tema y tengo que investigar e imaginar cómo serían estas cosas, por lo que escribir esta historia no es cosa sencilla.**_

_**Pero en fin, volví. Y ya se explica un poco más la relación que tienen Edward y Bella, además de que las cosas empiezan a salirse de control.**_

_**¿Qué le pasará a Edward? ¿Serán celos? O, ¿solo le falta una buena follada? Como le dijo Bella.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Aunque recibí como 70 alertas y 10 reviews, no me salen las cuentas xD.**_

_**De cualquier manera, se les agradece que se tomen el tiempo para leer.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella.**_

_**PD: Como habrán notado, los capítulos se dividen por días, y dado que hoy es martes y el capitulo también, se me ocurrió subirlos en el día correspondiente. Por lo que cada semana subiré un capitulo, por ejemplo la próxima semana, el miércoles lo subiré. Para poder tener mas tiempo de escribir y dejarlo mayor. ¿Qué opinan?**_


	3. Miercoles

**Dedicado a Sandra (LunaWeasleyCullen17) Quien cumple 17 años el día de mañana. ¡Felicidades!**

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_Bien saben los amantes que hay caricias que son no una simple caricia sino una posesión."-____José Ángel Buesa_

**MIERCOLES**

"Te lo juro".- Repetí por segunda vez.-"Edward es bipolar".- Aseguré mientras sostenía el teléfono con la oreja y el hombro.

"_No lo creo_".- Contestó Jacob al otro lado de la línea con desinterés-"_Probablemente solo necesitaba ver a Victoria_".- Agregó con tono de molestia.

"Lo peor de todo fue que estaba tan molesta, que me salí a la calle con el disfraz".- Dije ignorando su comentario de Victoria.

"_¿Disfraz? ¿Por qué traías un disfraz_?".- Preguntó Jake dejándome con la mente en blanco sin saber que contestarle, como siempre hablaba sin pensar.

"Nada".- Contesté después de unos segundos de silencio.-"¿Qué tal va el curso?".- Desvié el tema a algo que sabía que el no pararía de hablar.

Y así fue, duré casi una hora escuchándolo sobre lo fantástico que era el tema, y la ciudad lo había hechizado de lo hermosa que era; durante el monologo de Jacob me cambie con un par de jeans y una camisa negra sencilla para después hacerme algo de desayunar. Una vez que estaba satisfecha, me dirigí a lavarme los dientes para poder encaminarme a la casa de los Cullen.

"Te extraño".- Murmuró Jake.

"Yo también".- Contesté en automático aunque no estaba segura de querer que esta semana terminara.-"¿Por qué murmuras?".- Cuestione al captar el tono con el que lo había dicho.

"Estoy entrando a la sala de conferencias".- Explicó rápidamente.-"Tengo que colgar, hablamos mañana".- Dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Guardé mi celular en mi bolsa y suspiré. Era la mitad de la semana y no tenía idea sobre que sería la lección de hoy, ya que la de la penetración sería hasta el jueves y eso me tenía con los nervios de punta, ¿qué método utilizaría Edward para enseñarla? En caso de que no supiera, tenia una idea muy clara sobre como podrían hacerlo, pero prefería ignorar a mi mente retorcida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, y lo atendí pensando que sería Jacob y me lleve tremendo chasco el escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Edward pidiéndome que lo encontrara en la sex shop de la plaza comercial en media hora, le contesté que lo vería afuera.

El rió ante mi respuesta y entendí que su buen humor había regresado, solamente después de haber visto a Victoria. Rodé los ojos y me encaminé a la sex shop.

Cuando llegué al local Edward ya se encontraba ahí, al verme sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a donde él estaba.

"Buenos días".- Saludó una vez que había llegado a su lado.

"Buenos días".- Contesté como quien no quiere la cosa, el podía estar de buen humor, pero yo no me había olvidado de su estúpida actitud de ayer, por lo que seguía molesta con él.

"¿Entramos?".- Preguntó pasando por alto mi ceño fruncido y abriendo la puerta de la tienda.-"Antes del momento de la verdad, tenemos una última lección muy importante. Después de haber entretenido a tu pareja con los diversos disfraces, obras, juegos etc., etc. No puedes ir directo al coito".- Explicó mientras buscaba con la mirada algo en la tienda.

"Te gustan los preliminares, ¿ha?".- Comenté levantando las cejas y sonriendo picaronamente, mandando por un tubo el plan de estar enojada con él resto del día.

Edward sonrió ladinamente.-"¿A quién no? Hace todo mas interesante".- Contestó con un brillo especial el sus ojos.

"¿De vuelta tan rápido?".- Terció la vendedora de la vez pasada.-"Son salvajes".- Agregó con una sonrisa tonta y haciéndome sonrojar.-"¿Qué buscan esta vez?".- Preguntó dejando de sonreír ante la mirada severa de Edward.

"Cremas".-Se limitó a contestar Edward.

"¿Cosas comestibles de nuevo?".- Cuestionó una vez que nos dirigíamos a donde tenía las cremas.

"Si, pero esta vez para todo el cuerpo".- Explicó Edward ganándose una mirada escandalizada de mi parte y una risa aun mas tonta que la anterior de la vendedora.

"Tenemos una sección de cremas, aceites, polvos, pinturas, incluso plumas".- Explicó de nuevo la vendedora con una sorprendente seriedad.

"¿Algún sabor?".- Me preguntó Edward viéndome directamente a los ojos. Me quedé atontada mirando sus ojos verdes esmeralda, tan perfectos.

"¿Vainilla?".- Contesté en modo de pregunta ya que seguía hechizada en los ojos de Edward. Después de eso, no estuve consciente de que fue lo que pasó solo supe que Edward encargó todos los productos posibles con sabor a vainilla.

Edward se acercó a la mujer y le susurro algo que no alcance a oír pero tiempo después le entrego una caja junto con la bolsa de productos comestibles, deseándonos buena suerte o algo así. Fuimos a dejar las cosas al coche de Edward para después ir a mi casa a dejar mi auto.

"¿Quieres pasar?".- Pregunté una vez que había estacionado mi auto en la estrada.

Edward pareció pensarlo unos minutos.-"No, tenemos que ir al supermercado".- Agregó sonriendo inocentemente.-"Súbete".- Pidió.

"¿Supermercado?".- Cuestioné abrochándome el cinturón.-"¿Qué tenemos que comprar?"

"Un par de cosas para comer".-Contestó sonriendo coquetamente. El resto del camino pasamos hablando sobre una serie televisiva que a ambos nos gustaba, como el camino no era tan largo pronto llegamos al supermercado.

"Tienes que admitir".- Continué hablado de la serie.-"La protagonista es demasiado cambiante".- Discutí de nuevo.-"Un episodio quiere estar con su antiguo novio, quien le rompió el corazón y al siguiente episodio, quiere estar con Jason, quien es alguien que no le conviene por mujeriego y no se toma nunca las cosas en serio".- Explique como si se tratara de una amiga cercana.-"¿Por qué no puede estar con alguien que en verdad la quiere, y que nunca le hará daño?".- Cuestione una vez que estábamos dentro de la tienda.

Edward tomó un carrito y lo empezó a arrastrar.-"No lo sé, quizá este confundida quiere a los dos y no sabe cual elegir".- Contestó con el ceño fruncido.-"Pero lo que me molesta a mi, es que durante la primera temporada Jason estuvo siempre con ella, siendo su mejor amigo incondicional y ella nunca lo tomó en consideración como algo más, el estuvo enamorado de ella por años".- Argumentó molesto.

"Espera".- Pedí para que se detuviera y me subí al carrito que jalaba Edward.-"Siempre quise hacer esto".- Explique sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que Edward rodará los ojos.-"De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo esperas que ella supiera algo de lo que Jason sentía si nunca le dijo nada? Ella no es telepata".- Contesté a su argumentó anterior.

"¡Era obvio!".- Exclamó Edward cada vez mas molesto.-"Todo lo que él hacia lo hacia para que ella estuviera feliz, y lo pudiera querer como algo mas".

"La protagonista es en extremo distraída".- Contesté y por un segundo me dio la impresión de que ya no hablábamos de la serie.-"Y el lo sabía, lo que debió haber hecho es dejar de hacer estupideces y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aliento".- Dije aumentando el tono de mi voz atrayendo un par de miradas curiosas.-"No irse como él hizo, y regresar como un mujeriego que se acuesta con medio pueblo".- Espeté con voz mas baja pero mas molesta.

"¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Esperarla hasta que ella se diera cuenta?".- Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"¡Decirle lo que sentía!".- Volví a gritar.-"¿Qué importaba Luke? El sabía que no la amaba, y sabía que solo le hacía mas daño si seguían juntos".- Argumenté mientras tomaba una caja de galletas de un estante y lo metía al carrito.

"Intentó decirle".- Contestó Edward con la voz en un hilo.

"Solo una vez".- Dije.-"Y cuando no pudo se rindió, dejando el pueblo con solo una carta como explicación".- Agregué-.-"Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que también tenía sentimientos por él, intentó localizarlo y no pudo. Por lo que espero por él, y cuando regresó se entera que esta muy cambiado".- Dije con reproche cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Pero estoy seguro de que él la ama de verdad".- Añadió mientras ponía un montón de dulces en el carrito.

"Quizá, pero ¿Cómo puede ella confiar en él si cuando la deja se va con otras mujeres?".- Pregunté distraídamente viendo la enorme cantidad de golosinas que me rodeaban.-"Edward, ¿estas de antojo?".- Volví a preguntar.

"¿Ha?".- Contestó sin entender mi pregunta.

"Los dulces".- Dije levantando un par de bolsas.

"Ah, eso. Pensé que después que terminemos la lección podríamos ver una película y atascarnos de dulces".- Explicó como quien no quiere la cosa.-"Y si ella hubiera visto desde el principio lo que el sentía, Jason no se comportaría así".- Agregó contestando mi primera pregunta.

"Entonces no habría programa que mirar".- Conteste dando por terminado la discusión sobre aquel programa. Ambos nos callamos unos minutos mientras veíamos algunos productos de comida.-"¿Nutella?*(_En México es como crema de avellana, deliciosa_) ¿Crema de cacahuate? ¿De coco? ¿Cajeta?".- Enlisté mientras veía las diferentes sustancias en sus respectivos botes.

"Esos serán parte de la clase de hoy".- Añadió deteniéndose en el departamento de lácteos.-"¿Te gusta la leche saborizada?".- Preguntó alejándose del carrito para ver el estante.

"Edward, ¿me ayudas? Se me están durmiendo las piernas".- Pedí mientras intentaba ponerme de pie para poder bajarme, pero estaba rodeada de tantas cosas que me era imposible. Edward sonrió y se acercó nuevamente.

Me tomo por la cintura y me jaló, haciendo que muchas bolsas ocuparan el lugar donde estaba anteriormente; iba a saltar del carrito, pero los brazos de Edward seguían aferrados a mi cintura.

Lo miré confundida.-"Si saltas, tiraras todo y además terminarás en el suelo".- Comentó sonriendo burlescamente.-"Déjame ayudarte".- Pidió para después aumentar su agarre a mi cintura y haciéndome que levantara las piernas para poder esquivar el carrito. Una vez que me encontraba fuera, Edward me empezó a bajar lentamente el problema fue que lo hizo cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, dejándome sentir cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo.

Falta solo un poco para que mis pies tocarán el suelo, pero me detuvo de tal manera que mi cara quedo a la altura de su cara, lo miré a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada y mi cabello revuelto. Edward me miró de vuelta, con la misma intensidad con la cual yo lo miraba. La distancia entre nuestros labios comenzó a hacerse mas corta…

"¡Tu solías hacer eso!".- Exclamó una voz que sonaba anciana provocando que Edward me depositara rápidamente en el suelo y diera un paso atrás, dejándome con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

"Aun lo puedo hacer".- Replicó el que debía ser la pareja de la primera voz.-"Solo que no quiero tener que ir con el quiropráctico un día antes de lo acordado".- Explicó un señor de unos setenta años, casi pelón y con algo de sobrepeso. Solo con ver a la pareja de ancianitos me hizo sonreír, eran de lo más tierno.

"No, la cita con el quiropráctico es la próxima semana; mañana es la cita con el cardiólogo".- Corrigió la mujer. Edward y yo nos miramos sonriendo por la tierna escena que estaba pasando enfrente de nosotros.-"¿Les parece entretenido?".- Nos preguntó la ancianita molesta.-"¿Creen que es tierno que mi esposo no pueda recordar sus citas con sus múltiples doctores?".- Espetó acercándose a nosotros, dejándonos pasmados debido al fuerte temperamento que estaba enseñando la viejita.-"Ustedes los jóvenes ya no saben respetar a los mayores".- Agregó mientras intentaba tomar un cartón de leche.

Lo siguió intentando un par de veces, sin éxito; por lo que Edward amablemente lo tomó por ella y se lo tendió.-"¿Crees que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma? ¡Solo porque soy vieja!".- Cuestionó elevando aun más la voz.

"No, no, no".- Intentó responder Edward.

"_No, no, no_".- Imitó la viejita.-"¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¡Buena suerte con este pelmazo!".- Se dirigió a mí, lo único que hice fue sonreír temiendo que si contestaba me aventaría el cartón de leche en la cara.-"¡Mira nada mas que hermosa sonrisa tienes!".- Gritó con un cambio de actitud extrema, se acercó y tocó mi mejilla.-"¡Que piel tan suave!".- Exclamó ganándose una risa nerviosa de mi parte.-"¡Que muchacho con tanta suerte!".- Agregó dirigiéndose a Edward con una sonrisa tierna.

"Vámonos ya mujer".- Terció el abuelo que había permanecido callado durante todo ese momento.-"Un placer conocerlos Bonnie y Peter".- Nos sonrió y nos estrecho la mano.

"Cierto, tenemos la cita con el quiropráctico. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! Bonnie, Peter, por favor no olviden llevar la ensalada para la cena de la noche".- Se despidieron y salieron corriendo del supermercado.

Miré a Edward extremadamente confundida por lo que acababa de pasar y por lo que vi Edward se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo.

"Eso es lo mas raro que me ha pasado".- Comentó Edward a lo que solo contesto moviendo la cabeza.

_**Una hora después**_

"¡Estas loco!".- Chillé al ver como inflaba la mona que había adquirido en la sex shop.-"¡Es una muñeca inflable que usan solo los que no pueden tener sexo!".- Espeté alejándome de él.

"Es con lo que podemos practicar".- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Pero es mujer! ¡Necesito un hombre!".- Lo último de la oración me hizo sonar como una cuarentona caliente.-"Eso no sonó bien, necesito un muñeco hombre con quien practicar".- Explique sonrojándome violentamente.

Edward me miró tortuosamente, parecía que iba a decir algo pero se quedo callado y regresó a la tarea de inflar a la muñeca. Lo chistoso del asunto, es que para inflarla tenías que soplar en su trasero, haciéndolo ver algo extremadamente gracioso y a la vez grotesco.

"Es lo que tenemos por ahora".- Replicó una vez que había terminado.-"Ahora, que si quieres un muñeco, aquí me tienes".- Agregó sonriendo ladinamente haciendo que rodara los ojos, y a la vez que pasara saliva lentamente.

"Esto… No, gracias".- Contesté en voz baja intentando controlar mi imaginación que había volado a mil por hora.-"Además, quiero un muñeco de verdad no uno escuálido".- Contesté con un poco mas de seguridad.

La sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Edward fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido. -"¡Hey!".- Reclamó dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo, al cual respondí con otro aun más fuerte, lo cual soltó una guerra de golpes en los brazos que cada vez aumentaba más de fuerza. Al final, tenía mis brazos rojos por los constantes golpes de Edward, así que tome la muñeca y la azote varias veces contra la cabeza de Edward, se que no le dolería pero me daba tiempo de salir corriendo.

"Bella".- Repetía mi nombre Edward mientras se cubría con sus brazos.-"Tenemos que continuar la lección".- Pidió intentando hacerme parar, después de un par mas de golpes quite la muñeca y la puse sobre el sofá.-"¿Podemos ponernos serios?".- Cuestionó Edward con el mal humor de ayer.-"Siéntate al lado de la muñeca".- Ordenó a lo que obedecí rápidamente.-"Acaríciala".- Pidió.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Cómo se supone que acaricie una muñeca plástica? Aún así hice lo que me pidió y comencé a tocar la mona por todas partes, sin poner mucha concentración.

"Bella, para".- Dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado.-"Se que te pedí que la tocarás, pero tiene que ser un toque que no se sienta.".- Explicó para después tomar mi brazo y rozarlo con las yemas de sus dedos, pero como él digo, apenas podía sentirlo, aún así había despertado cada uno de mis poros, y mi corazón se había acelerado.-"Inténtalo".- Pidió ya que había terminado con su ejemplo. Tome el brazo de la muñeca para hacer lo que el me había dicho.-"Conmigo".- Terminó con voz enronquecida.

Lo miré por unos segundos antes de comenzar a rozar su brazo. Una vez que había iniciado sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, así que supuse que lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que continué. Noté que Edward cerraba sus ojos y soltaba un largo y pesado suspiro, por lo que decidí dejar su brazo un momento y dirigirme al cuello, pensé que protestaría pero no dijo nada, creo que con trabajo respiraba.

Me coloqué atrás de él, y con mi dedo índice hacía figuras sin forma alguna por lo largo de su cuello, para después comenzar a recorrer su ancha espalda; dado a que traía puesta su camisa, tuve que hacer un poco mas de presión, para que el roce fuera el mismo. Y de repente me entro una urgencia por quitarle la camisa, quería sentir su piel y recorrer con mis manos todo su torso.

Como si Edward hubiera leído mi mente, se quito la camisa en un movimiento rápido. Me quedé un momento admirando su perfecta espalda de nadador, cada uno de sus fuertes músculos marcados en su lugar. Antes de continuar lo que estaba haciendo, fui corriendo a la cocina por uno de los pomos que habíamos comprado en el supermercado, corrí de regreso y con mis dedos embarre un poco de Nutella en la curva de su cuello que se unía con la espalda; sentí como daba un pequeño respingo al untarle la crema.

Respiré profundamente y con mis labios comencé a limpiar todos los rastros de chocolate que estaban esparcidos en su espalda. Recordé la lección del lunes, por lo que eran solo un leve toque con mis labios lo que hacía contacto con su piel. Duré haciendo eso unos minutos, hasta que no había nada mas que una enrojecida piel.

Edward se giró y me miró intensamente; podría jurar que sus ojos normalmente claros, estaban más oscuros. Tomó la bolsa que estaba en el sillón y busco una bote, cuando lo saco vi que era un pomo de pintura estilo grafiti.-"Píntame".- Exigió tirándose boca arriba en el sillón grande.

Tome el frasco y lo abrí. Comencé a dibujar una carita feliz en los abdominales de Edward, provocando que sonriera para después rodar los ojos.-"¿Qué? Es lo único que sale de mi imaginación".- Comenté antes de poner el frasco en la mesa y colocarme encima de las rodillas de Edward, me agache de tal manera que mis labios podían tocar el vientre marcado de él.

La pintura, efectivamente, tenía sabor a vainilla pero sabía artificial y plástica, pero preferí no comentar nada, no quería matar el ambiente.

Las dos siguientes horas fueron extremadamente extrañas, era un ambiente sensual pero a la vez gracioso, debido a los múltiples dibujos que hacía en Edward; probamos todos los productos que habíamos adquirido esa mañana, y había momentos en los que tenía que hacer todo un esfuerzo por no besarlo, y había otros en los que no parábamos de reír.

Después de que Edward había anunciado que la lección había terminada, y que me la tomaba como lección aprendida y superada, nos pusimos a arreglar y guardar todos los productos, ya que muchos los habíamos dejado sin tapa. Ya que habíamos terminado, ordenamos pizza y vimos un par de películas.

"¿Dulces?".- Preguntó Edward ya que había terminado la segunda película.

"¡Si!".- Chillé como una niña pequeña.-"¡Ya se! Comamos dulces mientras vemos nuestra serie".- Compartí la gran idea que se me acababa de cruzar por la cabeza. A Edward debió parecerle una excelente idea, ya que la chispa de emoción se prendió en sus ojos y se aceleró. Mi indicó que los DVD estaban en la recamara de Alice, y me pidió que fuera por ellos mientras el ponía los dulces en platos.

En cuanto comenzó la canción inicial de la serie, ambos la cantábamos a todo volumen y hacíamos como si estuviéramos bailando intensamente. En cada episodio hacíamos lo mismo. Íbamos en la mitad de la temporada uno, cuando oímos que abrían la puerta.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?".- Preguntó Alice que acababa de llegar a su casa.

"Clases de sexo con Edward".- Conteste distraídamente mas interesante por lo que Jason le estaba diciendo a Sam.

"¿A esta hora?".- Cuestionó.

"Pausa".- Dijo Edward para después hacer lo mismo con el DVD.-"Terminamos las clases y nos pusimos a ver películas. ¿Cuál es el problema?".- Preguntó girando medio cuerpo para ver a su hermana.

"Que es la una de la mañana".- Explicó Alice subiendo las escaleras.

"Wow, debimos perder la noción del tiempo".- Comentó Edward una vez que Alice había desaparecido.-"¿Por qué no… ¡Mira, mira! Justo ahí, ve lo que Jason esta haciendo por Sam, sacrificando su felicidad por la de ella".- Dejó su pregunta al aire al emocionarse por la escena.-"De cualquier manera, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?".- Preguntó Edward ya que se había calmado.

"Supongo que estaría bien".- Contesté sintiendo el cansancio sobre mi cuerpo.-"Ha sido un día muy largo".- Añadí quitándome la cobija que había estado utilizando.-"Gracias por todo Edward, en verdad. Tuve un muy buen día, que descanses".- Me despedí para seguir el camino por el cual acababa de pasar Alice.

Y quizá fue mi imaginación, o solo el cansancio, pero podría jurar que escuché a Edward decir que _eso sí era lo mas raro que le había pasado_.

_**¡Sorpresa!**_

_**Si, dije que mi lap murió. Y lo hizo, junto con este capitulo el cual gracias a que lo había escrito hace dos días, lo tenía muy fresquecito y pude rescatar la mayoría de las ideas.**_

_**Y, ¡Vuala! Se que aún no hay mucho leemon, y menos en este capitulo pero en este, se pudo ver como avanza la relación en algo mas que mera atracción física.**_

_**La próxima semana viene lo bueno, como dice en este capitulo. El jueves es cuando aprenderá mucho mas cosas.**_

_**Se que hoy es martes, pero mañana espero poder actualizar otra de mis historias. Gracias por leer, y disculpas por el susto.**_

_**¿Reviews? ¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella.**_


	4. Jueves

**Dedicado a LunaWeasleyCullen 17 por esa asombrosa portada de la historia, ¡La ame!**

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

_"Antes el aburrimiento que un placer mediocre."-__Edmond Goncourt_

**JUEVES**

"¿Y Edward?":- Pregunté cuando divisé a Alice sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

"Tuvo que salir de improvisto":- Contestó Alice restándole importancia.-"Hice panqués, ¿Cuántos quieres?".- Le contesté que un par y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio.

Después de haber terminado el desayuno Alice y yo nos quedamos charlando como una hora sobre diferentes cosas.-"Lamento mucho no estar pasando tiempo contigo, Alice".- Me disculpé mientras lavaba los platos.-"Teníamos muchos planes para esta semana".- Añadí sonriendo tímidamente.

"Olvídalo Bella, estas haciendo esto por tu relación".- Contestó con su cabeza metida en el refrigerador.-"¿Cómo van las cosas con Jake fuera de lo sexual?".- Preguntó Alice sentándose en la mesa nuevamente.

Suspiré pesadamente.-No lo sé Alice".- Contesté una vez que había terminado de lavar los trastes y me senté enfrente de ella.-"Peleamos cada día que estamos juntos, todo lo que el habla el sobre su carrera y cuando quiero contarle algo sobre mi, no tiene tiempo".- Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi café y la miré a los ojos.-"Nunca lo ha hecho, pensé que todo sería increíble, Jake era genial conmigo, se sentía natural estar con el.-Hice una pequeña pausa para suspirar.

"Hay algo más, ¿no?".- Cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos.

La miré desconfiada.-"Creo que hay algo que Jake me esta ocultando".- Confesé sonrojándome.-"Quizá sean puras imaginaciones mías, pero creo que me esta engañando".- Dije mirándola tortuosamente.

"Si crees que te esta engañando. ¿Por qué estas tomando clases para satisfacerlo?".- Rodé los ojos ante su pregunta, debería preguntar otras cosas normales.

"Porque estas clases son una inversión para mi, y mis futuras relaciones".- Contesté sonriendo coquetamente mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi café.

"Bella, deja de pensar estupideces. Jake jamás te haría algo así, y tu solo estas paranoica".- Aseguró mi amiga dándole un sorbo final a su taza.-Ahora, tenemos que continuar las clases".- Anunció dejándome con la boca abierta.

"Pero dijiste que Edward no está".- Apelé siguiéndola a través de la cocina.-"¿Cómo se supone que tome clases sin mi maestro?".- Cuestione temiendo lo peor en su respuesta.

"Soy su suplente".- Soltó Alice girándose para verme con una sonrisa satisfactoria.-"Oh, relájate. Edward se nos unirá mas tarde, y pensé que yo podría ayudarte a aprender algo que él no podrá enseñarte, ya que el no tiene una VAGINA".- Hice una mueca de disgusto al oír semejante palabra saliendo de los labios de Alice.

"No tienes porque gritar esa palabra".- Espeté avergonzada aunque nadie nos estuviera escuchando.

"VAGINA, VAGINA, VAGINA"- Comenzó a gritar Alice mientras corría por la planta de abajo a la vez que yo la perseguía intentado lograr que se callara.-"VAGINA, VAGINA, VAGINA".- Continuó gritando como loca brincando en los sillones.

"¿Alice? ¿Por qué gritas vagina como loca por toda la casa?".- Preguntó Esme quien acababa de entrar a la casa y observaba la escena con una ceja levantada en la puerta.

Alice bajo inmediatamente del sillón y corrió a su mamá.-"Te extrañe tanto".- Exclamó abrazando quien la veía como si fuera un alién.

"Alice, me fui tres días".- Explicó Esme separándose de ella.-"No intentes cambiar de tema".- Amenazó tomándola de los hombros.-"¿Por qué gritabas Vagina?".- Alice me miró suplicante, tenía que ayudarla si no quería que la madre de mis mejores amigos se enterara que su hijo mayor me estaba dando clases de sexo, y que su hija pequeña era mi suplente.

"Jugábamos verdad o reto".- Tercié sin saber muy bien que hacer.-"Recordé ver en una película como una pareja empieza a gritar PENE en la mitad de un parque atrayendo las miradas de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, y fue demasiado gracioso".- Expliqué con una excusa que era demasiado estúpida para que cualquiera lo creyera.-"Quise utilizar para hacer pasar a Alice un momento de vergüenza, debido a que ella me había hecho salir a la calle gritando otro tipo de coas".- Terminé con una media sonrisa con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, nunca se me había dado mentir bien.

Esme entró a la casa y como no volvió a comentar nada sobre la actuación de su hija preferimos no volverlo a mencionar, por lo que le preguntamos como le había ido en sus pequeñas vacaciones en el lujoso SPA a una hora de la ciudad.

"Mamá, Bella y yo tenemos que irnos".- Interrumpió Alice.-"Tengo que enseñarle unas cosas, cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos en mi cuarto".- Añadió para después tomarme de la mano y guiarme hasta su cuarto en la parte superior.

Cuando llegamos me llamó la atención la variedad de productos que estaban esparcidas sobre su cama. Había unas bolas pequeñas en línea, era demasiado extraño.-"¿Sabes que son los ejercicios de Kegel?".- Cuestionó sentándose en el borde de su cama e invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

"No".- Contesté sentándome a su lado y mirando con asco las bolas con las cuales ahora jugaba con sus manos.-"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que es algo que no me gustara?".- Cuestione con miedo al ver su sonrisa picarona.

"Supuse que no los conocerías".- Contestó poniéndose de pie.-"Verás, eres virgen o algo así".- Comenzó a explicar poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación.-"Por lo que las paredes de tu VAGINA".- Volvió a gritar para después hacer una mueca al recordar que su mamá estaba ahí.-"Están aún muy tensas, necesitas aprender a contraer y a relajar para poder dar una mayor satisfacción sexual".- Explicó sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros.-"Además, te ayudara cuando tengas que dar a luz y también si llegarás a tener incontinencia".- Agregó volviéndose a sentar a mi lado.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?".- Pregunté cruzando la pierna y mirándola con ceja levantada.

Alice sonrió y levanto unas de las bolas.-"Para eso están estas amigas".- Contestó sonriendo como una maldita demoniaca.-"Pero tenemos que empezar con algo más simple, cuándo estuviste con Jake, ¿tuviste un orgasmo?".- Cuestiono sin pelos en la boca dejándome con la voz atorada y con un sonrojo enorme.

"¡Alice!".- Chillé girándome mi cara para otro lado.

"Solo contesta".

"No".- Solté después de un rato.

"Edward me debe 10 dólares".- Murmuró para después ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el otro lado de la cama y agacharse rápidamente y después se reincorporo con una pequeña caja color negra.-"Compre esto para tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero creo que será muy útil en estos momentos".- Anunció mientras me veía con una mirada de complicidad.

Comenzó a abrir la caja y dejo ver lo que parecía ser una mariposa de plástico.-"¿Una mariposa? ¿Qué tiene eso de sexual?".- Pregunté tomando la mariposa en mis manos mientras la giraba intentando descifrar cómo funcionaría.

"La pones en tu zona pélvica y la enciendes".- Explicó mientras se acercaba a prender el aparato, el cual comenzó a vibrar haciendo que lo soltara y cayera a mis pies.-"Esto".-Continuo levantándolo del suelo.-"Es lo que te hará aprender que es lo que quieres en la cama; tuve una plática interesante con Edward ayer cuando te quedaste dormida, no es justo que solo aprendas como complacer a tu hombre sin que tu sepas como tocar el cielo con tus dedos".- Dijo apagando el aparato y metiéndolo a mi bolsa.-"Lo necesitaremos después, ahora continuemos con los ejercicios de Kegel".- Pidió Alice.

"Seguro, ¿Qué debo hacer maestra?".- Pregunté un poco más animada sobre esta lección, nunca había tenido un orgasmo, lo había intentado pero cada vez que intentaba tocarme a mí misma; no podía evitar sentir que mi madre me miraba como si fuera un monstro y eso borraba cualquier sensación de placer, por lo cual pensé que cuando comenzara a tener sexo podría experimentarlo, lo cual, nunca sucedió.

"Tenemos que introducir algo dentro de tu _vagina_".- A diferencia de las otras veces, susurró la palabra.-"Podemos empezar con tus dedos, y después con uno de los dildos que compramos".- Verán, normalmente me pondría a gritar y saldrá corriendo de su casa, pero confiaba en la experiencia de Alice, ¡Y carajo, quería tener un orgasmo! Por lo que no puse objeción alguna cuando me pidió que fuéramos al baño y me bajara los calzones.-"Ahora, somos muy amigas pero no puede verte hacer esto, por lo cual me quedaré afuera del baño y te empezaré a decir exactamente lo que tienes que hacer".- Accedí gustosa y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Me miré en el espejo antes de bajar mi ropa interior y quedando usando solamente mi camisa, exponiendo mis piernas desnudas al frío del ambiente. –"Ya no tengo calzones, ¿qué hago?".- Pregunté.

"Lo primero, tienes que comenzar a controlar la orina; intenta ir al baño, empezar a hacerlo y cortar el flujo, y dejarlo fluir, cortarlo, dejarlo fluir, repetidamente".- Hice lo que pidió pero me sentía realmente estúpida haciendo esto. Duré aproximadamente quince minutos intentando controlar la orina, hasta que finalmente lo logre.

Tomé la manguera de ducha que tenía Alice y me limpie las piernas debido a lo que tendría que hacer a continuación, tuve mucho cuidado en no dejar ninguna rastro de nada entre mis piernas.-"¿Ahora qué?".- Pregunté pasándome una toalla por mis húmedas piernas.

La siguiente hora pasó entre meter mis dedos, dildos y cosas así, Alice pidiéndome que contrajera y soltara, hasta que finalmente creí que lo lograría. Después de introducir cualquier cosa, me metía de nuevo a la tina y lavaba todas mis piernas.

"Alice, ¿podemos apurarnos? Tengo que…".- No pude terminar la oración porque mis pies estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no resbalar y recuperar el equilibrio que acababa de perder, duré cinco minutos moviendo mis pies y cuerpo para no caer. Hasta que accidentalmente, me sostuve de un pequeño estante en el cual Alice tenía todas sus cremas, polvos y logré que cayeran sobre mí.

Después de tomar varias fotografías sobre mi cubierta de sustancias, Alice me ayudó a meterme a la tina para un baño completo. Amenacé con subir las fotos de nuestra última fiesta si ella se atrevía a subir cualquier otra foto de mí.

"¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?".- Pregunté por tercera vez mientras me veía en el espejo del auto de Alice.

"Vamos con Edward".- Se limitó a contestar, de nuevo.

Rodé los ojos y durante el camino no me moleste en volver a preguntar nada sobre nuestro destino al entender que no me diría nada.

Nos detuvimos en lo que parecía ser un bar estilo el viejo oeste, tenía hasta las puertas de madera por las cuales los villanos y héroes hacían su gran entrada triunfal.-"¿Alice? ¿Bar de mala muerte?".- Cuestione desabrochándome mi cinturón de seguridad.

Alice ni siquiera mi miró y salió del auto para detenerse al lado de la entrada, suspiré e hice los mismo que ella. Si la fachada me había dado la sensación de estar en una película de vaqueros, deberían de ver el interior; había una barra al final, con un piano de cola viejo y desafinado, en la mitad del lugar un tono mecánico donde chicas con minifaldas montaban en él, haciendo que los hombres aullaran, literalmente.

Una vez que mi vista se había acostumbrado a la neblina del lugar, pude divisar a Edward sentado en la barra con un vaso lleno de lo que parecía ser tequila. ¿A las 2 de la tarde? Algo malo ocurría. Me acerqué a él y lo tome por sorpresa por la espalda.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen".- Dije logrando que diera un pequeño respingo en su lugar.-"Pero mira nada más que mal ejemplo me estás dando, dejándome con una maestra suplente mientras tu tomas en un bar de mala muerte".- Al principio Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía que quería matar a lo primero que se cruzara en su camino, pero después de oír lo que estaba diciendo su sonrisa se suavizo mas no llego a los ojos.

"Tenías que aprender ciertas cosas que yo no podía enseñarte".- Contestó sonriendo ladinamente, se inclinó levemente y me besó en la mejilla.-"¿Te compro algo de beber?".- Preguntó girándose en el banco y quedando dándole espalda a la barra.

"¿A las 2 de la tarde? No gracias".- Contesté haciendo una mueca debido al olor a tabaco y alcohol del lugar.-"¿Dónde está Alice?".- Cuestione al darme cuenta que la había perdido en cuanto entramos al bar.

"Mira al toro".- Contestó Edward antes de tomarse de un solo trago el tequila. Lo miré con reproche pero después fijé mi vista en el toro, y casi me voy de espaldas al ver a mi amiga montada en él como una maldita vaquera. Los hombres alrededor del cuadrilátero, técnicamente ladraban y ella les daba lo que querían.

Intentamos bajar a Alice del toro pero por lo que continuó de la tarde, nadie podía bajarla del toro; por lo que Edward y yo comenzamos a hablar en un lugar más retirado del bar. Ahora éramos los dos los que tomábamos caballitos de tequila.

"¿Qué tal Alice de maestra?".- Preguntó Edward realmente cerca de mi oído debido a la estruendosa música country.

Tomé otro caballito antes de contestar.-"Es genial, no tan buena como tú, pero aun así aprendí cosas muy útiles".- Contesté sinceramente, también muy cerca de su oído.-"Lo que me recuerda".- Añadí para después buscar en mi bolsa la mariposa que Alice había colocado ahí.-"Le debes a Alice 10 dólares".- Confesé esperando un sonrojo que nunca llegó.

Edward mi miró intensamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho la última semana.-"¿No tuviste un orgasmo".- Preguntó con la voz contenida.

"¿Cómo podía pasar eso? Si ni siquiera podía verlo completamente".- ¡Vaya! Me estaba poniendo demasiado sincera para mi gusto.-"¡Lo más excitante fue cuando por fin termino!".- Chillé riendo histéricamente. Edward cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Creo que dije demasiado, el tequila nunca había tenido un buen efecto en mí, y esta vez no era una excepción.

"Voy a…".- Comencé a excusarme para irme a buscar a Alice y pedirme que me llevara a casa, pero Edward me interrumpió tomando mi brazo un poco más fuerte de lo debido.

"Por favor, no dejes de ser mi amiga por lo que voy a hacer".- Pidió dejándome muy confundida; iba a preguntarle que era a lo que se refería pero sentí como jaló mi cuerpo hasta lograr que quedara a horcadas sobre él; lo miré esperando una explicación, pero Edward me besó. Y me besó de la mejor manera en la que he sido besada; sus manos recorrían mi espalda, de la misma manera en la que las mías jalaban su cabello. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, eran dulces pero aún tenían el sabor de los rastros dejados por el tequila, eran adictivos.

Comencé a moverme un poco más a la vez que el hacía el beso más intenso metiendo su lengua en el asunto; no supe cuando tiempo duramos haciendo eso, ya que no tuve la necesidad de separarme por aire como cuando sucedía con Jake.

¡Jake! En cuanto pensé en mi novio me separé de Edward y lo miré tan sexy como nunca lo había visto; con su cabello alborotado, sus labios hinchados y rojos, y sus ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión. Tenía que alejarme, por lo que me quite de él y salí corriendo al baño.

Escuché como Edward me llamaba pero no hice caso, ni me detuve hasta llegar al baño de las "vaqueritas" como decía el letrero que adornaba la puerta del baño. Me mojé la cara varias veces hasta que mis mejillas disminuyeron notablemente.

Me miré en el espejo y huía de mi mirada, ¡esto estaba jodidamente mal! Edward era mi mejor amigo, y el mejor amigo de mi novio, yo no podía…

"¡Todas las mujeres fuera de este baño!".- Gritó Edward que acababa de abrir la puerta del baño, seguido de eso las únicas dos mujeres que estaban salieron corriendo. Edward se aseguró de poner el seguro de la puerta antes de acercarse a mi.-"¿Crees que puedes besarme de semejante manera y después simplemente huir al baño?".- Cuestiono acercándose lentamente a mí.

"No era mi intención, Edward, pero esto está mal y…".- No pude terminar porque tenía a Edward aprisionándome contra la pared besándome intensamente.-"¿Por una sola vez podría terminar lo que estoy diciendo?".- Cuestione distraídamente mientras Edward besaba mi cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas.

Edward tomo una de mis piernas y la enrolló en su cintura. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero me tenía elevada contra la pared, logrando que quedara a su altura. Nos miré en el espejo del tocador y lo que vi solo logró que me excitara aún más, éramos perfectos; nos veíamos endemoniadamente sensuales y eróticos juntos.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí una de las manos de Edward internarse en mis calzones por debajo de mi falda; solté un pequeño gritito al sentir como dos de sus dedos comenzaban a mover sobre lo que debía ser mi clítoris.

"No pienso pagarle 10 dólares a Alice".- Dijo comenzando a incrementar la velocidad en el movimiento de sus dedos; suprimí un gemido al sentir tanto placer sobre mi cuerpo, pude ver como se pintaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.-"¿Te gusta?".- Preguntó mientras añadía otro dedo a la acción.

"Edward".- Susurré cuando sentí el tan mencionado nudo formándose en mi vientre bajo.-"Edward".- Repetí esta vez más fuerte cuando mi nudo comenzaba a amenazar en explorar.-"¡EDWARD!".- Grité al sentir un cosquilleo que comenzaba en mis pies y recorría todas mis piernas para fortalecerse en la zona pélvica, logrando que diera pequeños espasmos.

Lo que siguió después fue una paz que jamás en mi vida había sentido, todos mis músculos estaban relajados y cualquier preocupación se había esfumado.

Edward me besó con ternura esperando a que yo me recuperara de mi primer orgasmo. Comencé a reír histéricamente, ¡mi primer jodido orgasmo!

"Necesito devolverte el favor".- Dije comenzando a bajar mi pierna y mirando a Edward.

"No".- Contestó con la voz ronca.-"No así, y no aquí".- Añadió ante mi mirada confundida.-"Ahora, es tu turno de montarte en ese toro. Tenemos que continuar con la clase".- Explicó ayudándome a acomodarme mi ropa.

"Edward".- Lo llamé antes de salir.-"Gracias".- Dije ganándome la mirada más tierna que alguna vez le había visto y un beso en la frente.

"Mi placer".- Contestó sonriendo ladinamente.-"Ve y monta ese toro".- Pidió una vez que habíamos salido del baño. Estaba a punto de subirme cuando sentí que Edward me abrazaba por la cintura y susurraba en mi oído:-"Piensa en mí cuando lo haces".- Exigió con la voz extremadamente ronca, haciendo que quisiera mandar el toro al coño y que fuera él el que me enseñara a montar.

"¡Vamos vaquera!".- Chilló Alice cuando me había subido al toro.

Y debió haber funcionado haber pensado en Edward, porque no me caí del bendito toro. De ahora en adelante, jamás podría sacar de mi mente a Edward, no después de ese momento.

Estaba jodida.

_**¡Termine!**_

_**Son las 10:22 y termine, sinceramente pensé que no alcanzaría a subirlo este jueves, pero aquí estoy. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban eso**_**?**

**El pequeño momento en el baño, **_**no estaba planeado se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo, ¿muy pronto? ¿Muy bueno?**_

_**¿Qué opinan? Viernes es su último día juntos, ¿Qué pasará?**_

_**¿Review? Y lograré que Edward sea su maestro personal.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella.**_


	5. Viernes

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él"-__Paulo Coelho_

**VIERNES**

"Nunca más".- Volví a decir mientras me movía de un lado a otro por mi cama.-"Nunca más".- Insistí antes de ponerme la almohada en la cabeza como si fuera a disminuir cualquiera de los síntomas de la cruda que me estaba dando.

La cabeza parecía que había aumentado seriamente de peso, ya que no la podía mover, sin mencionar que el mas mínimo ruido me hacía sentir que la estaban taladrando; cualquier movimiento brusco, removía las nauseas que me hacían salir corriendo al baño, logrando que la cabeza estuviera peor y las nauseas aumentaran.

Apestaba.

Miré mi celular y vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Alice y una de Edward. Al ver la última llamada perdida me sonroje violentamente al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior; había medio engañado a mi novio con su mejor de todo, y lo peor de todo era que no me arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer miles de veces.

Me dirigí a la puerta al escuchar el timbre y solo esperaba que no fuera Edward porque no podría mantener mis manos para mí misma. Después de saber que se siente un orgasmo, lo único que quería era tener otros mil.

"Bella".- Saludó Alice quien parecía recién salida de un SPA, entró a la casa campante seguida por un Edward con gafas de sol y completamente desaliñado.-"¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?".- Cuestionó sentándose en el sillón.-"Edward y yo estábamos preocupados."

Cerré la puerta e hice una mueca por el sonido de la voz de mi amiga.-"Seguía dormida".- Me limité a contestar.

"Es la una de la tarde y, ¿seguías dormida?".- Preguntó con tono de reproche, esta vez no pude contestar por lo que solo me senté en el sillón intentando no mover la cabeza.-"Ustedes dos no tienen vergüenza".- Exclamó Alice poniéndose de pie y parándose enfrente de nosotros.-"¿Cuánto tomaron?".- Preguntó poniendo las manos en su pequeña cintura.

Ni Edward ni yo fuimos capaces de componer una respuesta sólida, solo soltamos gruñidos y nos encogimos de hombros, intente decir que no con la cabeza pero me resultaba imposible moverla.

"Pues es mi deber informarles que hoy es su última clase y no podemos desperdiciarla".- Y cayó sobre mí la verdad, Jacob regresaba hoy y mis clases con Edward terminaban; por lo que solo lo vería cuando hubiera fiestas en su casa o Jake quisiera ir a visitarlos. Hice una mueca de disgusto, me había acostumbrado demasiado a estar con Edward.

"Alice tiene razón".- Concordó Edward quitándose las gafas y dejando ver sus ojos opacos y enrojecidos.-"Tenemos que dar conclusión a la semana de clases, así que mejor ve a cambiarte y nos vamos a la casa".- Pidió. Iba a discutir sobre quedarme en mi casa dormida el resto del día, pero eso sería un verdadero desperdicio por lo que me levanté y me cambié con unos jeans y una camisa sencilla.

Antes de salir me puse mis gafas de sol para evitar que la cabeza se pusiera peor, Edward también se colocó las suyas y salió atrás de mí. Algo pasaba con él, una cosa era estar crudo y otra muy distinto actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada sobre nosotros.

"Bella".- Me llamó Edward deteniéndose antes de salir del edificio.-"Lamento preguntarte esto, pero ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer?- Preguntó sonriendo incomodamente; pensé que esta era su manera de abordar el tema, asegurandose que el alcohol no hubiera borrado mi memoria.-"Porque yo no".- Agregó sonriendo incomodamente.

"¿Qué?".- Cuestioné después de quedarme un momento en silencio y comprendiendo que Edward no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado; sentí una opresión en mi pecho al comprender que la noche anterior no había significado nada para él, el solo estaba borracho.

Mis ojos se nublaron y agradecí que estaba usando lentes.-"Si, desperté en la mañana con la mitad del día de ayer borrado; recuerdo hasta cuando tu llegaste y hablamos un rato, después nada…".- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Una lágrima abandono mis ojos pero pude detenerla antes de que saliera de las gafas.-"Nada, nada paso".- Contesté comenzando a caminar de nuevo al coche de Alice.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Quizá era lo mejor, que le no recordara nada y que yo pretendiera que nada paso y pudiera seguir mi vida con Jacob. Suspiré pesadamente, pero ¿era eso lo que yo quería? Pasar mis días al lado de un hombre que no se preocupa por mi satisfacción, y que solo le importa su carrera.

No, no lo era.

Pero tampoco era como si pudiera escoger, Edward quería a Jake como su hermano y ni siquiera recordaba algo de lo que había pasado. Por lo que lo mejor sería pretender lo mismo que él, y seguir con Jake. El era algo seguro.

"Bien Bella".- Comenzó a hablar Edward una vez que habíamos llegado a la casa.-"En esta semana te he convertido en una experta en el sexo, sabes cómo hacer sexo oral a la perfección; sabes cómo empezar a provocar a alguien valiéndote de disfraces; has dejado claro que tienes el roce de un ángel en cuanto a caricias; y pues bueno, la última lección fue impartida por Alice, quien me ha dicho que eres bastante buena".- Puntualizó Edward sirviéndose un vaso con agua y tendiéndome otro a mi.-"En resumen, eres casi una experta".- Anunció sacando un par de pastillas y poniéndolas en los vasos.-"Tómatelo, te ayudara con la resaca".- Explicó sentándose a mi lado.

"Fue mi idea".- Terció Alice poniéndose de pie y prendiendo la televisión.-"Vamos a ver una porno".- Anunció extremadamente emocionada.

"¿Qué?".- Pregunté exaltada por la idea de ver semejante cosa con ellos.-"¿Cómo para qué?".- Cuestione antes de tomarme el vaso con agua.

"Sencillo".- Respondió Edward.-"Tienes que identificar todas las lecciones que aprendiste en el video".- Explicó poniendo su vaso vacío en la mesa.-"Ponlo Alice".- Pidió Edward riendo levemente al ver como subía mis piernas al sillón y me hacía bola.

Empezó el video con una mujer extremadamente voluptuosa con una falta tan pequeña que podía, literalmente su ropa interior. Si a eso se le podía llamar ropa interior; ella comenzó a decir que tenía 19 años y que estaba esperando a que su papá regresara a la casa.

Después entraba un señor pelón y con una playera muy pegada a su cuerpo, se presentaba como el socio de su padre y cinco segundos después ya se estaban besando.-"Esto es ridículo".- Espeté con asco.-"El es 30 años mayor que ella, y ni siquiera se conocen".- Puntualicé intentando lograr que lo pararan.

"Bella, es pornografía no un documental".- Contestó Edward completamente concentrado en lo que sucedía en la pantalla.-"Deja de quejarte y pon atención".- Exigió sin siquiera mirarme.

Por un momento me olvide de la mujer que soltaba gemidos sin que el hombre la tocara, y volví a sentir la opresión en mi pecho al notar la indiferencia de Edward hacía mi; quizá no recordaba lo que paso ayer, pero el resto de la semana habíamos tenido momentos especiales como para que actuara así.

Rodé los ojos después de que 15 minutos la mujer no dejara de darle sexo oral al hombre y repetir, ¿te gusta así, papi? Era enfermizo. Les expliqué las partes clave del sexo oral que ella estaba brindando. Edward me felicitó pero fue todo.

En la casa lo único que se lograba oír eran los gritos fingidos de la actriz, y la respiración contenida de nosotros. –"Eso es demasiado rudo".- Comentó Alice mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.-"¿Qué clase de película escogiste Edward?".- Preguntó Alice con la voz un poco más alta debido a que los gritos aumentaban cada vez más.

"¡¿Qué están viendo?".- Chilló la voz de Carlisle y Esme quienes supongo acaban de entrar. Los tres nos pusimos de pie aterrorizados de lo que sus papás pudieran pensar. Los siguientes tres minutos todos permanecimos callados, a excepción de la actriz que a este punto había fingido tres orgasmos.

Deberíamos apagar el maldito video, pero no podíamos mover ni un solo musculo, esto era muy malo.

Demasiado malo.

"¿Y bien?".- Preguntó Esme con un gesto de asco al ver como el tipo de veía y hacía ruidos asquerosos.-"¿Alguno va a explicar que está pasando?".- Cuestionó extremadamente molesta.

"Lo sentimos".- Habló Alice después de un momento.-"No tenemos una explicación".- Comentó con la voz muy baja.-"Teníamos curiosidad".- Esa era la peor excusa del mundo; sus padres los conocían como la palma de su mano. Probablemente pensarían que teníamos una enfermedad mental, o que éramos ninfómanos en un mal sentido.

"Edward me estaba haciendo un favor".- Expliqué con la voz temblorosa y sintiéndome débil, aun mas de lo normal. Me senté de nuevo y comencé a explicarles la verdad, saltándome las cosas realmente asquerosas o intimas; Esme y Carlisle escucharon atentos toda mi explicación mientras Edward se tensaba a mi lado. Cuando termine me sorprendí al ver que los padres se partían de la risa y no pararon por los siguientes 15 minutos.

"Quizá después me puedas dar clases a mi".- Bromeó Carlisle entre risas haciendo que se quitara la tensión del ambiente, y dejando a Esme seria.

"¿En verdad tomarías clases para mejorar?".- Preguntó emocionada mientras la tensión en el ambiente regresaba.-"¡Me harías tan feliz!".- Exclamó como una adolescente, haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente. Nunca deseas ver a un adulto hablar de su vida sexual.

Carlisle subió las escaleras extremadamente ofendido porque su esposa pensaba que necesitaba tomar clases de sexo de su hijo, y era algo normal, si Jake me hubiera pedido que tomara las clases por mi misma nunca lo hubiera hecho y hubiera terminado con el por haber ofendido de semejante manera mi orgullo sexual.

"Nunca, pero nunca espero ver que mi mamá le pida lecciones de sexo a Charlie".- Comenté para romper el silencio que había inundado la planta baja de la casa.

"Ni mucho menos que tú seas el maestro".- Agregó Edward con la vista perdida en las escaleras.-"Me han traumado por el resto de mi vida".- Dijo sentándose en el sillón.-"Bueno Bella, queda una lección opcional".- Anunció después de que me había sentado a su lado.-"Anal".- La sola mención de la palabra hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda.-"No es obligatorio, pero…".- Comentó al ver mi reacción.

"No, no, no ¡NO!".- Contesté poniéndome de pie.-"Eso es masoquismo y no pienso hacerlo".- Agregué caminando de un lado para el otro.-"No me importa qué bien se siente para ustedes, ¡Métanlo en una piña no en mi trasero!".- Espeté aun más molesta.

Edward asintió y sonrió.-"Supuse que dirías que no".- Comentó volviendo su vista a la televisión.

"Me voy".- Anunció Alice.-"Ver el video me ha dejado picada, así que iré a lo de Jasper".- Tanto Edward como yo hicimos una especie de mueca de disgusto y solo nos despedimos con la mano de Alice.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala y supuse que sería hora de darle las gracias e irme por donde entre y volver a mi relación antigua de solo amigos, pero ¿podría en verdad pretender que nada había despertado en mí?

"Gracias por todo Edward, en verdad lo agradezco".- Dije sonriendo distraídamente.-"Será mejor que me vaya".- Anuncié poniéndome de pie, Edward giró su cabeza para verme sorprendido.

"¿Ya te vas?".- Cuestionó poniéndose de pie de un solo salto.-"¿Tan rápido?".-

"Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Así que será mejor que vaya a espera Jacob".- Intente decir con tono casual, pero sonó venenoso como lo que dicen algunas adolescentes de las series que veo intentando causar celos de una manera muy infantil. Y no supe que fue lo que paso por la mente de Edward, porque su mirada cambió a ser extremadamente fría pero a la vez triste.

"Te llevo a tu casa".- Dijo con voz monótona.

Dije que si con la cabeza e iniciamos el camino a mi casa.-"Muchas gracias Edward".- Repetí a modo de despedida. Me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él se alejó como si mi solo toque le quemará.-"¿Qué te sucede?".- Pregunté contrariada.

"Nada".- Contestó simplemente.-"Será mejor que te vayas a esperar a _Jacob_".- Agregó con un tono de reproche y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme a los ojos.

"Lo esperaré después, pero ¿me puedes explicar que carajos te pasa? Y no me respondas con la tontería de _nada_".- Amenacé con el ceño fruncido, gesto que me fue devuelto.

Edward no contestó por un rato hasta que hice el ademan de entrar a la casa.-"No deberías desperdiciar tus besos en la mejilla en mí, cuando tienes a un novio tan _perfecto".-_ Espetó con los dientes apretados.

Aunque me dolía lo que estaba diciendo, no pude evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago al darme cuenta que Edward estaba celoso.-"¿Todo esto es por un beso en la mejilla?".- Pregunté girándome de nuevo para encararlo.

"No".- Contestó.

"¿Entonces?".

"¿Qué?".

"¿Me vas a decir que esta semana no has sentido nada? Quizá no recuerdes lo que paso ayer, pero yo sí. Y dicen que los bebés y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que, Edward, ¿Cuál es la verdad aquí?".- Espeté con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Dijiste que nada había pasado!".- Reclamó elevando más la voz.

"¡Porque tu no recuerdas ni una sola mierda de las que hiciste ayer! ¿Sabes cómo me hizo sentir eso? ¡Como si fuera otra de las zorras con las que te acuestas! ¡Como si no fuera más que un puñetero juguete para tus borracheras! ¡De las cuales te olvidas!".-A esta altura estaba gritando de tal manera, que todos mis vecinos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera de mi casa. Esto era demasiado, había logrado alterarme de tantas maneras. Las lágrimas acumuladas amenazaban con abandonar mis ojos, por lo que saque las llaves e intente abrir la puerta.

"¡Eso no es cierto!".- Replicó Edward con el mismo volumen que yo.

"¿¡No lo es! ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Esta mañana me preguntaste que había pasado porque estabas tan ebrio que no podías recordar nada!".- Espeté con un nudo en la garganta que nunca había sentido, al menos no de esta manera.

"¡MENTÍ!".- Gritó Edward jalándose el cabello.-"¡MENTÍ!".- Repitió mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Me quedé sin respiración unos segundos.-"¿Qué?".- Pregunté en un susurró.-"¿Mentiste?".- Repetí comenzando a subir el tono de mi voz.-"¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS MENTIRÍAS?".- Cuestioné sin importarme ahora que las lágrimas bañaran mi cara, era demasiado que sentir como para preocuparme para reprimirlas.

"¡Era lo mejor!".- Respondió acercándose a mí y pegándome a la pared.-"Jacob es mi mejor amigo, ¡Esto no puede pasar!".- Gritó viéndome a los ojos.

"¡Y, ¿solo pensaste en ti? ¿En como tú lo olvidarías? Y, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Tenía que vivir en una relación de mentiras, torturada por el recuerdo que solo yo tenía?".- Espeté aventándolo y abriendo la puerta de la casa. No quería que mis vecinos se enteraran aún más de mi vida privada.

"TODO ES TIEMPO, LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE PENSAR EN TI".- Contestó volviéndome a acorralar pero esta vez fue contra la puerta.-"INTENTABA HACER LO QUE ERA MEJOR PARA TI".- Dijo Edward con los ojos nublados por lágrimas.-"Jacob no te merece".- Agregó alejándose y bajando el volumen.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!".- Chillé acercándome así.-"Siempre que las cosas se complican un poco, ¡tu huyes! Enfrenta tu realidad, ¡Se un hombre! Aunque sea la primera vez en tu vida".- Grité llena de rabia y coraje.

Edward se giró rápidamente con un aire felino, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle gritado todas esas cosas.

"¿Piensas que no soy lo suficientemente un hombre? ¡En este preciso momento lo estoy haciendo! Estoy respetándote y a Jacob, ¡y a su estúpida relación".- Reclamó acercándose cada vez más a mí.-"Eso es más de lo que tu novio entendería sobre ser un hombre".- Agregó una vez que me volvía a tener acorralada sobre la pared. Me quedé sin una solo respuesta, con mi respiración agitada debido a los gritos.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Edward parecía contrariado su mirada se movía y me veía confuso hasta que pareció recordar algo de suma importancia.

Y entonces, me besó.

No me tardó ni un solo segundo en respondérselo, con demasiada urgencia; el coraje y la rabia se convirtieron en una pasión descontrolada, lo quería y lo quería ya. Mordí levemente su labio inferior logrado un pequeño gruñido de su parte. Sentí como sus manos viajaban debajo de mi camisa acariciando cada fibra de mi piel, mientras yo jalaba su cabello con demasiada necesidad.

No supe en qué momento mi camisa salió volando al igual que la suya, ya que no recordaba haber despegado mis labios de los suyos; comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación, aun sin despegarnos. En uno de los escalones perdimos el equilibrio y caímos, pero Edward me colocó sobre él para que no me golpeara. Aun así, no dejamos de besarnos.

Como pude comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que el desabrochaba los míos, con las extremidades del otro comenzamos a quitarnos el resto hasta que los pantalones quedaron en algún peldaño.

Nunca en la vida me había sentido de esta manera, había algo en la manera que Edward me tocaba que me hacía sentir viva, me hacía sentir mujer. Solté un pequeño gemido al sentir a través de su bóxer el sexo de Edward completamente erecto pegado entre mis piernas.

"Edward".- Gruñí para después volver a besar sus labios. Sentí las manos de Edward recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar al borde de mi sujetador, y solté una pequeña exclamación cuando lo desabrocho y lo aventó por las escaleras.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward nos puso de pie, me aventó contra la pared y me quitó las bragas dejándome completamente desnuda ante él; retrocedió un paso y me observó placenteramente, como si intentara memorizar cada centímetro de mí.-"Edward".- Pedí con urgencia haciendo que saliera de su ensoñación y se acercara de nuevo a mi; mientras Edward me besaba el cuello le quite sus bóxers y me quede sorprendida.

Edward sonrió satisfactoriamente y tomó mi cara con su mano.-"Mírame".- Exigió Edward con los ojos oscurecidos. Hice lo que pidió y no despegue mis ojos de los de él; mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más lento por la excitación de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Y me llenó. Completamente. En una emboscada lenta pero segura, Edward y yo nos convertimos en uno, y se sentía tan bien. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo al ver mi reacción, no tenía idea de qué hacer, no podía controlar mi cuerpo, era como si mi alma hubiera salido dejando solo mi cuerpo lleno de sensaciones las cuales no sabía identificar. Era similar a la sensación a un orgasmo, pero aún no estaba ahí. Era un sentimiento de compañía, como si ya no fuera solo una mitad.

Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que Alice me había enseñado, y decidí que sería buena opción intentarlo. Así que lo hice, al principio me sentí incomoda porque era muy distintos unas bolas a un pene de verdad.

"¡MIERDA BELLA!".- Gruño Edward contra mi hombro a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad.-"No pares".- Pidió en un susurró.

Sonreí coquetamente dándome cuenta del poder que teníamos las mujeres; me sentía extremadamente bien conmigo misma viendo lo que podía causar, y lo que estaba logrando hacer. En un impulso aventé a Edward e hice que se volviera a acostar en las escaleras; Edward me miró picaronamente al entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en él, y comencé a brincar tal y como lo había aprendido en el toro mecánico. No sé cuanto duramos ahí, ya que se sentía tan bien que nunca quería parar. Estaba ten perdida en el placer que estaba sintiendo que no fue consiente en que momento terminamos de subir las escaleras y ya nos encontrábamos en mi cama. Edward me había cargado hasta ahí, sin separarnos mientras yo seguía montándolo de pie.

Me depositó en la cama con extremo cuidado; me coloqué en mis rodillas y sentí como Edward se acomodaba atrás de mí. Solté tremendo grito al sentirlo dentro de mí, había escuchado que en esta posición, el pene entraba mucho mejor. ¡Y vaya que era cierto! Porque podía sentir cada milímetro de él dentro de mí.

Edward tomó mi cabello que estaba suelto en mi espalda y comenzó a jalarlo suavemente; empecé a sentir el mismo nudo en mi abdomen que amenazaba en explotar en cualquier momento. Repetí el nombre de Edward varias veces a la par de cada estocada, y lo grité cuando sentí el orgasmo apoderándose de mi cuerpo haciendo que me retorciera un par de veces.

Edward esperó a que pasara para poder continuar, y después de un par de minutos el también alcanzo el suyo. Caí sobre su cuerpo cubierto en sudor al igual que el mío, y nos quedamos así hasta que nuestra respiración comenzó a regularizarse.

"Definitivamente, eres un gran maestro".- Comenté haciéndolo que riera suavemente. Y me sentí bien al escuchar su risa, y al no sentir vergüenza por estar desnudos y juntos; se sentía tan natural como respirar.

"Y tu acabas de recibir un doctorado en la materia".- Contestó besando mi frente.

Y por lo pronto, todo estaba bien.

_**Necesito un vaso con agua. ¡Por favor!**_

_**Chicas, creo que ha sido el primer leemon que escribo con mis propias frases. Los otros que tengo eran sobre lo que había leído en otros, así que no eran muy originales. En este, intente dejar lo pornográfico de un lado y enfocarme un poco más en lo erótico.**_

_**Y no lo sé por experiencia propia, pero el sexo de reconciliación he escuchando que es el mejor. Por lo que pasaron estos dos, parece ser cierto. :P**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Gracias por todos sus Review, alertas, favoritos.. etc.**_

_**Bueno, me preguntaban que cuantos capítulos tendría esta historia… El que sigue es el último, siempre dije que sería un short-fic. Una vez que se cumplió la trama no veo la necesidad de alargarlo. **_

_**¡Mañana regresa Jacob! ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Algo sabe Edward que Bella no, y que lo ayudó a tomar la decisión de hacer **_eso _**con Bella.**_

_**¿Ideas? ¡Bienvenidas!**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella.**_


	6. Sabado

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio."- __Marco Tulio Cicerón_

**SABADO**

Me levanté sintiéndome completa. Era una sensación extraña y a la vez familiar. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera; giré mi cabeza para observar a Edward, quien seguía dormido plácidamente a mi lado.

No pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme al recordar la tarde de ayer, y la noche que le siguió. Edward había sido espectacular y cuidadoso conmigo. Cada caricia que me daba me hacía sentir endemoniadamente bien, y no solo por el placer. Me hacía sentir que alguien me quería, que le pertenecía, sentía que por fin había encontrado al lugar donde debería haber estado toda mi vida.

Pasé mi mano por su alborotado cabello sintiendo esa picazón en mi mano mientras recorría su cabellera, me podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esto. Sabía que Edward y yo tendríamos que ingeniar un plan sobre qué hacer y lo que había pasado.

Pero lo más importante era que yo necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward, y en su corazón. Porque para mí había quedado muy claro, estaba enamorada de Edward desde siempre. Solo había pasado que me había estado engañando a mí misma.

Lentamente mi incorpore y sentí vergüenza al encontrarme completamente desnuda y no encontrar ninguna prenda que usaba ayer. ¡Charlie! Esperaba con todo mi corazón que mi padre no hubiera llegado ayer, porque si lo hubiera hecho si encontraría con ropa tirada sin ton ni son por toda la casa.

Volví a sonrojarme violentamente al imaginar a mi padre recogiendo mi ropa interior de las escalera. Salí de la habitación, y lo primero que encontré era la camisa que Edward había usado ayer, por lo que me la coloqué para cubrir mi cuerpo. Comencé a bajar las escaleras deteniéndome cada vez que encontraba una prenda y me agachaba para levantarla.

Al final tenía todos nuestros atuendos del día anterior, le dediqué unos segundos a doblarlos y dejarlos en el sillón. Aunque no quería hacerlo, fui a mi habitación y le dejé sus calzoncillos doblados en el pie de la cama, así cuando saliera del cuarto no saldría desnudo. Muy a mi pesar.

Cuando volví a bajar note que tenía dos mensajes en mi contestadora, por lo que mientras sacaba los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno le puse play para oírlos. El primero era de mi papá diciéndome que había habido un asesinato en la ciudad por lo que tendría que ir a la escena y regresaría tarde, por lo que mejor se quedaría en un motel de por ahí.

Mi padre y su eterno miedo a conducir de noche.

"_Hey Bells".-_ Me tensé al oír la voz de Jacob.-"_¿Cómo estás? Te intenté marcar a tu celular, pero supongo que te quedaste sin batería".- _No, no era eso. Me estaba acostando con tu mejor amigo; hice una mueca de dolor al saber lo que le estaba haciendo a su amistad de años.-"_De cualquier manera, te estaba buscando para avisarte que unos amigos que conocí en el curso me han invitado a pasar unos días con ellos para conocer más la ciudad, por lo que me quedaré un par de días más. No sabes cuánto te extraño, llámame cuando recibas esto".-_ Pidió Jacob para después colgar.

Suspiré pesadamente dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. Esto era lo bueno: tendría otros días para pensar que es lo que haría con Jacob, y que le diría. La verdad siempre resultaba dolorosa, pero sabía que era mejor que una mentira estúpida que terminaría hiriendo a todos.

Con ese pensamiento comencé a hacer un desayuno sencillo pero delicioso. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, el día de ayer no habíamos no siquiera comido nada que no fuera nuestros labios. Una sonrisa tonta se pintó en mi boca.

Me sobresalte al oír un clic atrás de mí. Me giré y me sonroje al ver que Edward me había tomado una foto con su celular, lo miré con el ceño fruncido ganándome una sonrisa ladina.

"Era una escena entrañable".- Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros.-"Muero de hambre".- Agregó sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

"Ya casi esta".- Contesté regresando mi vista al sartén que contenía los huevos con jamón.-"¿Te gustan bien cocidos?".- Pregunté añadiéndoles algo de sal. Aunque no lo estuviera viendo, podía sentir su mirada insistente sobre mí, por lo cual me sonroje.-"Deja de verme así. ¡Me estás haciendo perder la concentración!".- Edward soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo que lo mirara fulminante.

Se paró de la barra y volvió a la cocina y me abrazó por atrás, tomándome por sorpresa y logrando que soltara una pequeña exclamación.-"Es solo que sigo pensando que todo esto es un sueño, e intento encontrar un indicio que esto no es real".- Confesó haciendo que me faltara la respiración al sentir la suya acariciando el hueco de mi cuello.-"Que estés usando mi camisa ha sido una de mis fantasías desde que te conocí, y ahora me levanto y te veo usándola haciendo el desayuno".- Rió histéricamente haciéndome creer a mi misma que en verdad era un sueño.

Apagué la estufa y me giré para verlo. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca lo había visto, y sonreí sintiéndome especial por ser yo la que causara ese brillo. Lo besé tiernamente en la frente y después deposite un suave beso en sus labios, los cuales se curvaron haciendo una sonrisa.

Todo esto era una locura. Hace una semana Edward no era más que un amigo, y yo creía estar enamorada de Jacob. Antes me sentía insegura sobre mi feminidad, y ahora me sentía hermosa y sensual. Mi mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados, y todo a las benditas clases.

El desayuno continuó normal, la mayoría de los temas eran sobre cosas triviales y superficiales, pero aun así no hacían falta los comentarios subidos de tono de Edward que me hacían sonrojar haciendo que le volviera a reír, al final Edward estuvo riendo durante todo el desayuno. Nos serví una taza de café a los dos, y tomó mi mano. Miré por un momento este gesto y sonreí con ternura.

En verdad no podía sentirme avergonzada, ni sentir que lo que hacíamos mal. Cuando su mano tocaba la mía, no sentía nada más que pertenencia; ahí era donde mi mano debería estar, aquí es donde yo debería estar.

"Jacob llamó".- Habló Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación.-"Oí su voz, fue lo que me despertó".- Sonreí con tristeza al imaginarme el chasco con el que Edward se debía haber despertado al oír su voz.

"Si, me informó que unas amistades que hizo en el curso lo invitaron a quedarse a conocer la ciudad por unos días".- Expliqué mirando el contestador e imaginando a Jacob cuando dejo ese mensaje. Me sentí mal por él, sabía que él no se merecía esto.

Edward no pasó por alto mi gesto y pude ver que el dolor también cruzo su rostro, y lentamente soltó mi mano. Lo miré tortuosa porque no quería que soltara mi mano, me hacía sentir perdida y sola. Por lo que la volví a tomar, aunque el intentara zafarse.

"¿Qué significa esto Bella?".- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y viéndome con dolor en los ojos.-"¿Estás conmigo porque Jacob no está cerca? ¿Soy tu consuelo?".- Preguntó no con coraje, pero con dolor al pensar que esto podría ser cierto.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Edward en verdad pensaba eso? ¿Después de ayer? Normalmente hubiera reaccionado gritándole que como podía siquiera pensar eso; pero cuando volví a ver a sus ojos vi miedo e inseguridad. Edward tenía miedo que lo que pasó ayer fuera una mera noche de pasión por mi parte, sonreí con ternura, me levanté de mi lugar y me senté en sus piernas.

Tome su cara en mis manos y lo hice que me mirara.-"Edward, desde que te conozco has sido el único que interrumpe mis sueños, y has sido el hombre con el que he fantaseado mil y una veces, y no solamente de una manera sexual, si no fantaseaba como sería ser tu novia, tomarte de la mano, besarte, decir que eres mío".- Comencé a explicar sintiendo un apachurro en mi corazón al ver que dos gotas gruesas abandonaban los ojos de Edward.

Me reí suavemente para después quitarlas con mis dedos. Lo volví a besar.-"Es solo que lo había olvidado por un par de días".- Agregué después de besarlo.

"¿Por qué lo olvidaste?".- Preguntó recuperando su postura y acariciando mi pelo.

Suspiré antes de contestar.-"No lo sé. Supongo que me rendí y perdí mis esperanzas contigo".- Confesé encogiéndome de hombros.-"Nunca diste señales de nada más, por lo que supuse que era tiempo necesario para seguir adelante".- Confesé jugando con su pelo.

Edward mi miró como si estuviera loca.-"¡¿Nunca di señales? ¡Isabella, lo único que hacía era mandarte indirectas!".- Lo miré sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Cuáles?".- Cuestioné parpadeándome repetidamente al no entender de lo que estaba hablando.

"Bella".- Suspiré al oír la manera tan suave en la que decía mi nombre.-"Intentaba decirte lo que sentía cada vez que estábamos solos, pero algo siempre ocurría. O me volvía a acobardar pensando que tu no sentías lo mismo".- Explicó depositando suaves besos en mis mejillas.-"Cuando Jacob me anunció que oficialmente eras su novia, pase cuatro horas escuchando All by myself de Celion Dion".- Confesó sonriendo ladinamente.-"Es lo mas gay que he hecho en mi vida".- Agregó haciendo que riera levemente.

Edward se incorporó y yo junto con él. Una vez de pie, con una mano me jaló hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron y con la otra comenzó a acariciar mi cuello subiendo a mi cara. Yo por mi parte, coloqué mis manos en su cabello y jugué con él. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a la mitad del camino, y dijeron todo lo que no habíamos dicho durante tanto tiempo.

Y lo sentí, ese momento que tanto describen en los libros. El momento previo a un beso es a veces más increíble que el mismo beso, la anticipación, el deseo, la impaciencia. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nuestras caras se movían con extrema lentitud hasta que llego una distancia en que no sabía en qué momento terminaba mi aliento y comenzaba el suyo.

Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos; este beso era lento, sin prisas. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba, sus labios en contra de los míos se movían suaves pero firmes mientras sus manos acunaban mi cara, acortando cualquier distancia entre nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos de esa manera, no había pasión solo amor, amor que habíamos guardado por tanto tiempo siendo los dos tontos y estúpidos. Antes de que supiera, estábamos de nuevo en mi habitación y Edward me estaba depositando suavemente en las sabanas enredadas.

Me volví a sentir completa cuando lo sentí acostarse sobre mí mientras me besaba tiernamente y con adoración; sentía en mi pecho como si fuera explotar de tanta felicidad, me sentía suya, me sentía amada. No había palabras suficientes para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba.

"Te amo".- Solté de pronto haciendo que Edward dejara de besarme y me mirara a los ojos. No sabía si Edward sintiera lo mismo, pero no me importaba solo necesitaba que supiera lo que sentía.

"Oh, Bella".- Dijo Edward volviéndome a besar aun con mas devoción. Con demasiada delicadeza removió su camisa dejándome desnuda ante sus ojos, Edward se incorporó para observarme mejor; esta vez lo vi mientras él intentaba memorizar cada centímetro de mí.

Después de unos segundos Edward regresó a su posición antigua y comenzó a besar mi cuello haciendo su camino hacia mis pechos; cerré los ojos para concentrarme en cada sensación que me estaba transmitiendo con cada roce. Me sentía viva, estaba por primera vez consiente de cada poro de mi cuerpo que formaba mi piel.

Curve un poco mi espalda debido a un impulso que sentí cuando Edward besaba uno de mis pezones; lo jalé del cabello atrayéndolo de nuevo hasta mi cara para besarlo con urgencia; Edward pareció entender el mensaje porque en un movimiento que se me antojo eterno removió sus calzoncillos.

Esto era algo de lo que no me cansaría.

Esta vez era diferente a la noche anterior, no había urgencia, no había desesperación no teníamos prisa de nada. Esta vez no había nada más que amor, amor en su mayor estado de pureza. Sentí como se colocaba en mi entrada, pero no entró. Antes me miró a los ojos y me acarició el cabello; y me miró de una manera que no lo había dicho antes, me amaba. Edward me amaba.

Hubiera soltado una risa histérica si no fuera porque en eso momento Edward entró en mí, solté un pequeño gemido al sentirlo dentro de mí, nuevamente. Comenzó al vaivén lento y sin prisas, pero firme y seguro. Conforme pasó el tiempo sentía más calor en mi entrepierna, y mi respiración empezó a ir desigual; me aferré a la espalda de Edward, poniendo mis manos atrás de él intentando fusionarme con él.

Sonreí cuando un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. En la mañana que me había visto en el espejo no pude evitar ver los múltiples chupetones que había dejado Edward alrededor de mi cuello, así que pensé si él me marcaba, yo también podría hacerlo. ¿No?

Edward rió levemente al entender lo que estaba haciendo pero no paró con su tarea. Lo habría golpeado si lo hacía. Me desesperé al ver que no se marcaba la piel, por lo que lo mordí con mayor fuerza.

"Auch".- Exclamó Edward para después volver a reír.

"¡No se marca!".- Espeté con la voz entrecortada.-"No me enseñaste como hacer chupetones".-Agregué haciéndolo reir aun mas.

Una vez que habíamos terminado los dos, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho intentando recuperar la respiración y hacer que mis latidos dejar de ir tan rápido. No sabía qué hacer el amor era así; fue extremadamente excitante a la vez mágico y divino. Podía tocar el cielo con mis manos, y no fue solo por el orgasmo que alcance, si no todo el momento. Fue una fusión de dos almas convirtiéndose en una a causa del fuego emanado por nuestro amor.

"Bella, necesitarás mas clases".- Anunció Edward después de unos minutos de silencio. Reí suavemente en su pecho.-"Es muy importante los chupetones".- Agrego riendo el mismo.

"Creo que acepto".- Dije incorporándome un poco y poniéndome encima de él.-"Aunque maestro, aun hay ciertas cosas que no hemos practicado".- Dije con tono picaron comenzando a bajar lentamente.

_**Cortito pero bonito. **_

_**Este capítulo es mi forma de avisarles que decidí alargar un poco el fic debido al éxito que ha tenido, y a que muchas de ustedes lo pidieron. Seguirá siendo un un short fic, pero aumentará unos cuatro capítulos más, donde se verán a Edward y a Bella como pareja aprendiendo nuevas cosas.**_

_**Aprovecho un momento de publicidad: Enchanted. Es mi nueva historia, prometí que no me iría y no lo hice. Es una temática un poco diferente; será drama con romance pero mucho drama y un Edward, algo que nunca he hecho.**_

_**Pasen a leer a ver qué opinan. (:**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella.**_


	7. Domingo

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_Que cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor".- Pedro Calderón Barca._

**DOMINGO**

"Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, ustedes los Cullen tienen serios problemas".- Comenté mientras me sentaba a lado de Edward en el sillón.

"Alice".- Contestó Edward poniendo su brazo en mis hombros atrayéndome más a él.

"Y Edward".- Agregué colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeándolo con mis brazos sobre su bien marcado abdomen.

Edward no contestó mas soltó una leve carcajada haciendo que mi cabeza subiera y bajara al compás de su risa; sonreí al darme cuenta que tenía mucho sin ver a Edward reír de esa manera tan natural. Sentí el orgullo crecer en mi pecho al saber que era yo el motivo por el cual Edward fuera feliz nuevamente.

"Alice insiste en que sabe lo de nosotros".- Continúe una vez que habían cesado las risas.-"Viene para acá con un interrogatorio posiblemente de dos horas".- Confesé mientras hacía figuras sin ton ni son en su camisa.-"Yo estoy acostumbrada a ellos, pero ¿y tú?".- Cuestione sarcásticamente.

"Podemos ignorarla".- Contestó a la vez que sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello.

Me incorporé un poco solo para poder verlo a la cara.-"¿Acabas de conocer a Alice? ¡Es imposible de ignorar!".- Espeté más frustrada de lo que quisiera, pero Alice era de cuidado. Y tener que pasar por un interrogatorio de su parte sería una tortura. Ella no tenía pelos en la boca y no dudaría preguntar cosas inadecuadas a las cuales Edward no tendría problema en contestar.

Los Cullen eran un caso serio, y yo estaba peor por juntarme con ellos.

"Huyamos".-Soltó Edward incorporándose completamente con una nueva emoción.-"Solo por hoy, ¡Vayamos a la casa de la cabaña!".- Agregó con el tono de un niño chiquito.

_Era navidad y la familia de los Cullen nos había invitado a pasar un par de días en la cabaña que poseían en las afueras de la ciudad. Alice había estado hablando sobre ese viaje por semanas con un enorme entusiasmo, que al final hasta yo estaba emocionada. Lo que más me emocionaba era que su hermano Edward iba a estar ahí, solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero era siempre era tan amable y agradable que con su mera presencia lograba que me sonrojara._

_El día por fin había llegado y la cabaña era aun más hermosa de lo que nos habían dicho; su hermosura era solo resaltada por la gran capa de nieve que la cubría, Alice y yo habíamos sido las primeras en bajar del auto para jugar con la nieve. Después se nos uno Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward quien parecía que le encantaba jugar bromas ya que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad me lanzó una enorme bola de nieve._

_Esos días fueron inolvidables, yo tenía la idea de que Edward se la pasaría todo el tiempo con Emmet, y que Alice y yo la pasaríamos solas la mayor parte del tiempo; no era algo que me molestaba, Alice sabía lo mucho que me gustaba su hermano por lo que no tenía que escabullirme para mirarlo por largos ratos, pero no fue así. _

_Los cuatro días que pasamos en la cabaña Edward los pasó a nuestro lado, al igual que Emmet. Hicimos miles de cosas que sería una pérdida de tiempo describir aunque no recordaba haber tenido tanta diversión en mi vida. Tal y como había predicho Emmet era un bromista de ligas mayores, y su blanco favorito éramos Alice y yo._

"_Bella".- Me llamó Edward, sonreí al oír su voz que había estado perdida por toda la mañana.-"¿Me acompañas por una caminata?".- Pidió acercándose lentamente a mí. Lo miré confundida, iba a llamar a Alice pero era mi oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con él, por lo que solo asentí, tomé mi abrigo y salí de la cabaña._

"_¿Adónde vamos?".- Pregunté después de un momento de silencio._

"_Hay un lugar que quiero que veas".- Comento con nerviosismo viéndome de reojo, decidí ignorar los nervios que inundaban a Edward y enfocarme en la sensación de calidez que emanaba su cuerpo a pesar de estar a unos pasos de distancia de mí.-"No está lejos, pero tendremos que subir un poco".- Comentó mientras frotaba sus manos contra la opuesta para darse calor._

_Hice una mueca interna, el hielo no ayuda a los descoordinados. Estaba sudando frío, y tenía unas ganas enormes de parar y acurrucarme en el suelo. Edward me preguntó que si estaba bien a lo que conteste con una sonrisa energética._

_Una vez que llegamos todos mis achaques se me olvidaron, era un lago hermoso que se encontraba congelado debido al invierno. ¡Era tan hermoso! _

_Me quedé observando por un momento muy largo aquel lugar, estaba tan anonada que no note cuando Edward comenzó a caminar hacia el lago jalándome a mí con él. _

"_Espera, espera, espera".- Exclamé al darme cuenta de sus intenciones de caminar sobre el lago.-"Dudo mucho que quieras hacer eso conmigo".- Contesté.-"Te haría caer".- Dije avergonzada._

"_No si yo te atrapo".- Replicó acercándose a mi dejándome sin respiración. Me quede tan perpleja prendida de sus ojos que no pude alegar cuando pusimos nuestros pies sobre la helada superficie._

_En cuanto intente dar un paso perdí un poco el equilibrio, pero Edward coloco su mano en mi espalda evitando que mi trasero tocara el suelo. Le sonreí tímidamente y seguí sus instrucciones sobre cómo hacerlo; cuando menos lo supe, estaba caminado/patinando como una experta._

_Edward tomó mi mano para guiarme a través de lo largo del lago, no sé qué fue lo que hizo pero en una especie de pirueta que no pude lograr, mis piernas perdieron el equilibrio y antes de que cayera Edward me jalo hacia él haciendo que ambos termináramos en el hielo. Lo miré a los ojos sorprendida de que hubiera hecho eso._

"_¿Estás bien?".- Preguntó sentándose._

"_Estoy acostumbrada, ¿tu estas bien? Fui yo la que caí sobre ti".- Cuestione mientras nos poníamos de pie._

"_Si, aunque mi trasero me lo reclamará en un par de horas".- Bromeó haciendo que yo hiciera un mueca._

"_Lo lamento".- Murmuré agachando la mirada.-"Soy muy torpe".- Agregué en voz baja._

"_¡Hey! Fue mi idea que hiciéramos esto".- Contestó acercándose un poco a mi.-"Es mi culpa".- Lo mire como si estuviera loco, hago que se golpeé el trasero y, ¿se culpa a sí mismo? ¿De dónde salió este hombre?-"Mira, para evitar más accidentes volvamos a la orilla".- Y ahí estaban los nervios nuevamente._

_Asentí y me dirigí a donde había dicho. Una vez que habíamos llegado a la orilla comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores, y nos detuvimos un momento cerca de un enorme árbol._

_Nos quedamos callados un momento, me sentía extremadamente culpable pero ya me había intentado disculpar otras tres veces y no me dejaba continuar._

"_Mira Bella".- Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.-"Es muérdago".- Sentí m corazón dar un brinco para después latir desmesuradamente; muérdago, muérdago, muérdago._

_Me sonrojé violentamente, lo miré violentamente y pude ver que él se encontraba igual. Pobre, se sentía obligado a besarme por la bendita tradición. Iba a alegar que era una costumbre tonta, pero Edward comenzó a hablar antes._

"_Es de mala suerte si no hacemos lo que la tradición dice".- Explicó dando un paso hacia mi.-"Y yo no quiero mala suerte".- Dijo acercando cada vez más su cara a la mía. No sabía qué hacer; lo único que pensaba era tu maldito celular y tomate una foto besándolo para que seas la envidia de todas tus compañeras del instituto._

_Sentir sus helados labios sobre los míos me regresó a la realidad, que era mucho mejor que mi estúpida fantasía. En un impulso coloqué mis brazos a su alrededor su cuello acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Le devolví el beso de una manera que no sabía que podía, sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura._

_Y de la nada se separó, lo miré confundida al ver sus ojos de un color más oscuros. Lo hice enfadar, pensé en ese momento y aun más cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Durante el camino no volvimos a hablar, pero sentía de vez en cuando su mirada para después jalarse el cabello. No entendí que fue lo que pasó, pero no mencione nada._

_El resto del viaje fue un fiasco; cuando habíamos regresado a la cabaña nos esperaba una sorpresa, Victoria había decidido darle un regalo de navidad a Edward; por lo que se había puesto un enorme moño rojo en la cabeza y lo esperaba sentada en el sillón._

_En cuanto la vio se abalanzo sobre ella y subieron a su habitación. Cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido tener se fue al carajo al oír los gritos fingidos de Victoria, sentí mis ojos picar por lo que mejor salí a caminar un rato._

_El aire fresco me ayudó a pensar con claridad, Edward me había besado por el muérdago y la tradición, algo que yo malinterpreté y lo besé con demasiado entusiasmo. Regresé a la cabaña con un humor mejorado, y a pesar de que Victoria se quedo el resto del viaje no volví a pensar en mi primer beso._

Fruncí al ceño cuando volví a la realidad. Ese debería ser un bonito recuerdo pero siempre que pensaba en él, una sensación de opresión se apoderaba de mi pecho por lo que prefería no pensar en eso.

"¿A la cabaña que fuimos cuando tenía 16 años?".- Pregunté recargando mi espalda en el sillón desganada.-"No gracias".- Contesté con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo esa cabaña?".- Preguntó un Edward menos entusiasmado.-"Pensé que te gustaba".- Comentó sentándose a mi lado.

"La cabaña está hermosa, los recuerdos los prefiero dejar ahí".- Contesté formando una línea recta con mis labios.

Vi la expresión de entendimiento reflejado en la cara de Edward.-"Quizá nos encontremos otro muérdago".- Comentó sosteniendo una risa picarona.

Lo miré enfadada y me levanté.-"Para que te vayas y te acuestes con Victoria después. No gracias".- Espeté comenzando a caminar a las escaleras.

Edward sonrió divertido. ¿Le causaba gracia mi enfado?-"Quizá encontremos mas muérdago".- Repitió.-"Estoy seguro que aun deben vender los muérdagos falsos cerca del lago".- Agregó mientras se acercaba a mí.

"¿De qué estás hablando?".- Pregunté confundida.-"¿Muérdago falso?".- Edward llegó hasta donde estaba y me sonrió ampliamente.-"¡¿Era falso?".- Pregunté entendiendo el por qué de su cometario.

"¿No lo sabías? Planeé por dos semanas ese beso".- Confesó sonriendo aun más amplio.-"Y me quedó la satisfacción de ser tu primer beso".- Agregó sonriendo egocéntricamente.

Quería pegarle para quitarle esa actitud arrogante.-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?".- Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"Porque quería ser tu primer beso".- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"No eso, ¿Por qué actuaste como actuaste después?".- Cuestione.

"Oh, eso. ¡La manera en la que me besaste! Si no me hubiera comportado de esa manera, probablemente no me hubieras podido quitar de encima".- Confesó sonrojándose un poco.-"Por eso después, cuando vi a Victoria fue mi manera de desahogo. Bella, tú me dejaste extremadamente caliente".- Me sonroje violentamente al oír su explicación, pero a la vez sonreí satisfactoriamente al saber que siempre había tenido ese efecto sobre él.

"Entonces regresemos y terminemos lo que empezamos esa vez".-Contestó sonriendo picaronamente ganándome un beso suave por parte de Edward.

_Más tarde ese día._

Edward me besó para impedir que un gemido abandonara mis labios; no era justa la manera en la que me tocaba, era demasiado perfecto. Su mano derecha acariciaba mi seno por debajo de mi estorbosa camisa, mientras su otra mano masajeaba intensamente mi clítoris.

Me quejé un poco al sentir la corteza del árbol contra mi espalda, aunque tuviera mi blusa la asperidad del árbol alcanzaba a rasguñarme. Continué mi tarea de intentar hacerle un chupetón a Edward, ya que aun no lo lograba aunque ayer hubiéramos pasado toda la noche intentando que lo hiciera.

En un movimiento un tanto brusco y torpe, Edward nos acostó en la cobija que habíamos traído de la cobija y sentí como entró en mí. Habíamos revivido la misma escena, en el lago aunque no estuviese congelado; me había besado nuevamente justo en el mismo lugar que le vez pasada, y para mi sorpresa coloco la cobija en la que ahora estábamos haciendo el amor.

Solté una carcajada provocando que Edward parara un minuto y me mirara como si estuviera loca.-"¡Te hice un chupetón!".- Exclamé emocionada señalando al pequeño morete que estaba en su cuello.-"¡Lo logré!".- Edward rodó los ojos y continuo haciendo lo que sabía hacer mejor.

Esta vez no llegué al orgasmo, pero no me importo. El simple hecho de estar con él de esta manera, me hacía sentir endemoniadamente bien y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Una vez que habíamos terminado, Edward cubrió nuestros cuerpos desnudos con otra cobija y nos quedamos así por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Me recosté en su pecho y me quedé dormida escuchando su suave respiración. Me despertó un movimiento extraño a mí alrededor; abrí los ojos con pesadez y pude divisar a Edward parado a la orilla del río completamente vestido arrojando pequeñas piedras al lago.

Me vestí rápidamente y lo abrace por la espalda.-"Buenas tardes".- Dije contemplando el hermoso atardecer que se reflejaba de una manera poética en el lago. Edward me miró y sonrió, su vista se desvió al suelo.

La seguí y mi corazón se paró al ver las palabras "TE AMO" formadas con las mismas piedritas que había estado arrojando cuando desperté; lo volví a mirar con el corazón en la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward me besó en la frente y murmuró:-"Te amo, Bella".- Una lágrima abandono mis ojos al escucharlo decir esa frase; lo abracé fuertemente, deseando poder fundirme en él y así poderme quedar por el resto de mi vida.

Me separé de él, saqué mi celular y le tomé una fotografía a las piedras. Edward fue el que me abrazó por la espalda y se rio mientras me daba pequeños besos en mi coronilla.-"Eres increíble, te digo que te amo y tu le tomas foto a las piedras".- Guardé mi celular y me giré a verlo.

"Te amo".- Dije antes de darle un beso.-"Perdóname por haberlo olvidado".- Agregué haciendo una mueca.-"Soy un poco distraída".

"Te amo".- Un beso.-"Perdóname por no habértelo recordado".- Agregó.-"Soy un idiota".- Reí fuertemente y lo volví a besar.-"Bella Swan, ¿serías mi novia?".- Preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Y ese fue el momento en el que me olvide de todo; me olvide de mis padres, mi infancia, mis amigos, mi familia, Jacob, la escuela hasta olvide mi propio nombre. En ese momento, lo único que importaba era él.

Y eso era lo más importante que había aprendido en estas lecciones.

"Si".

_**¡Hola, Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo les trata la vida? No tan bien como a Bella, supongo.**_

_**Este capítulo fue un gran avance, porque el tan temido rompecorazones dijo su primer "te amo". También se pudo ver un poco más de la historia que habían tenido; ósea, que se quieren desde hace mucho pero por brutos no se dijeron nada.**_

_Cualquier semejanza con la vida real de ustedes, es pura coincidencia._

_**¿Qué dicen?¿Me merezco un Review por hacer esto extremadamente cursi?**_

_**El fic tendrá 10 capítulos, entonces quedan otros tres a disfrutar. No se olviden que Jake cada vez está más cerca.**_

_**¿Le habrá sido infiel? **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**AD.**_


	8. Lunes Otra vez

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla."- Manuel Vicent_

**LUNES**

Deseaba nunca haber regresado de la cabaña. Como era de esperarse, Alice estaba en mi apartamento hecha una furia esperando a nuestra llegada para interrogarnos por cada segundo que respiramos juntos.

"¿Qué es lo que pensaba yéndose solo porque si?".- Cuestionó mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro enfrente de mi sillón, donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados.

"Ese es nuestro problema, Alice. No tuyo".- Contestó Edward que parecía no estar intimidado por su hermana, y no tenía problemas lidiando con la situación en la que nos habíamos metido.

"Si es mi problema. Jacob es mi amigo, tu eres mi hermano y Bella mi amiga".- Replicó haciéndome estremecer en cuanto oí el nombre de Jake. Edward hizo una mueca de molestia pero no contestó nada. Al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir Alice continuó hablando:-"¿Qué es lo que pasará cuando Jake regrese y se dé cuenta que su novia y su mejor amigo están reproduciéndose como conejos?".- Rodé mis ojos.

"No se lo vamos a decir".- Respondí.

"¿Qué?".- Exclamó Edward quien acababa de ganar interés en la plática.

"No ahora. Terminaré con él, y en un par de meses le diremos.".- Expliqué sintiéndome pequeña mientras esquivaba la mirada furiosa de Edward.

"¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Me pides que siga callándome los sentimientos que tengo por ti? ¿Qué escondamos nuestra relación? ¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu secreto?". A estas alturas Edward se había parado del sillón y me miraba como si estuviera loca; nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

No contesté pero lo miré asustada. No había pensado ese plan muy bien; había pensado la manera de hacer las cosas sin herir a Jake, y nunca pensé en que quizá podría herir a Edward. Hice una mueca de disculpa, pero fue muy tarde porque Edward ya se dirigía a la salida con su chaqueta en una mano y a paso veloz.

"Edward, espera".- Chillé incorporándome lo más rápido que pude para detenerlo antes de salir.-"Lo lamento, no pensé muy bien ese plan".- Edward se detuvo y se giró para encararme.-"Solo pensaba en una manera de no herir a Jake, y no pensé en ti".- Al parecer esas palabras no eran lo que Edward quería oír, porque continuó caminando sin detenerse hasta llegar a su auto.

"Yo llamó a eso meter la pata de una manera magistral".- Comentó Alice quien se me había unido a mirar a la nada por donde había pasado el auto de Edward.

"¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿5 minutos? ¡En menos de 5 minutos Edward se puso furioso conmigo, y salió de mi apartamento como una señora menopáusica".- Respondí cerrando mi puerta y recargándome en ella una vez que estaba cerrada.

"Si, será mejor que te acostumbres: a mi hermano le encanta el drama. Aunque en esta ocasión tuvo la razón. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso era un buen plan?".- Cuestionó Alice.

"No lo sé. Solo pensé que sería algo bueno. No pensé que Edward lo tomaría de esa manera. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me disculpe?".- Pregunté pasando mis manos por mi cabello, en un movimiento frustrado.

"Eso lo pensaremos después, ahora lo más importante que hacer Bella, es pensar que haremos con Jake. Queda claro que tu estupendo plan de no decirle hasta después de su rompimiento es algo que no puedes hacer".-

"¿Qué se suponga que haga? ¿Qué le compre un pastel que diga: Bienvenido, amor. Oh, por cierto. ¡Me enamoré de tu mejor amigo y ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida!".- Cuestioné moviendo mis manos dramáticamente; gruñí para luego irme de vuelta al sillón.

"Quizá puedas hablar con él después de que regresé, pero lo mejor sería que los dos hablaran con él. Después de todo no solo eres tú la responsable de esto; Edward es igualmente de culpable, y no importa lo que él diga: no vas a hacer esto tu sola".- Alice parecía que acababa de salir de un programa con Oprah, me miraba con motivación y parecía dispuesta a darle una paliza a Edward si no me ayudaba.

"Tienes razón, pero para eso necesito tener una relación con Edward y tal como van las cosas parece que si no hago algo que me asegure que Edward me perdoné, ni siquiera tendré que tener esa platica con Jacob".- Hice una mueca con una risa nerviosa por mi broma, la cual deseaba que no se hiciera verdad.

"Tengo una idea".- Comentó Alice después de un rato de silencio en el cual las dos habíamos estado pensando.

**2 horas después.**

Me miré en el espejo y me enamoré de mi misma, por algo había comprado este disfraz. ¡Me hacía ver espectacular!

"Alice, esta es la segunda vez que saldré a la calle con este disfraz. Estoy comenzando a pensar que me convertiré en una especie de exhibicionista".- Alice estaba acomodando mi cabello por debajo de la capa insistentemente.

"Quizá después me una a ti".- Comentó distraídamente.-"Jasper y yo ya nos aburrimos de Fiona, estamos buscando algo más picante".- La miré como si estuviera loca. Corrección: no como si estuviera, como la loca que es.-"Deja de parlotear y vámonos ya".- Exigió una vez que había notado mi mirada intensa sobre ella.

No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa; esto de los disfraces se me daba muy bien, o por lo menos eso pensaba; la vez que había practicado había obtenido una reacción por parte de Edward no tan buena, y esta vez mi relación dependía de mi actuación como caperucita roja.

En cuanto estacionamos enfrente de la casa de los Cullen tome un poco de aire para después bajar corriendo para evitar que alguien pudiera ver algo que solo Edward debía ver. Alice le había dado las llaves para que tuvieran la casa para ellos solos.

Tan pronto como entró aseguró la puerta y se dirigió a la recamara de Edward; automáticamente su corazón se acelero, era algo estúpido pero nunca había estado en la habitación de él, y ser la primera vez no estaba ayudando con sus nervios.

Entre sin tocar para encontrarme con una habitación vacía. Me adentré un poco más buscando con la vista cualquier rastro de que Edward se encontraba ahí; noté que su celular estaba en su mesita de noche al igual que su cartera, lo que me aseguraba que Edward estaba en la casa.

El sonido de la regadera me hizo darme cuenta que Edward estaba en la ducha; pensé que quizá podría unírmele, pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa del disfraz por lo que mejor lo esperé en su cama; una vez que oí como se cerraba la llave corrí a esconderme detrás de la puerta del baño, donde Edward no me vería al salir.

Después de unos minutos Edward salió con solo una toalla cubriendo lo mejor que la naturaleza le había heredado; perdí la concentración un momento observando detenidamente su trabajada espalda blanca. Me mordí el labio inferior visualizando su trasero que estaba siendo resaltado por la toalla húmeda que se le pegaba a su anatomía.

"Hola lobo".- Murmuré con la voz un poco ronca debido a la anterior escena que acababa de presenciar. Edward se giró sobresaltado al escuchar mi voz y me miró con los ojos como platos.

"Be… Bell… Bella".- Dijo con la voz seca y apretando la toalla alrededor de su cintura.-"¿Qué haces aquí?".- Preguntó nervioso.

"Es mi manera de disculparme".- Dije mientras jalaba de la correa de la capa que hizo que ésta cayera a mis pies, dejándome solo con el diminuto traje y con un Edward completamente perplejo.-"Escucha, lamento de sobremanera lo que dije, lo dije sin pensar y solo intentaba callar a Alice".- Mientras hablaba comencé a dar pequeños pasos acercándome a él.-"¿Es tan difícil de perdonar? Si lo es".- A esta altura me encontraba acariciando su barbilla con un dedo, justo como él me había enseñado: solo un suave y ligero roce.

"Bella".- Murmuró cerrando sus ojos.-"No puedo evitar sentir celos por él. Jacob es por quien te preocupas, él es quien te ha tenido como su novia, y siempre será tu primer novio".- Confesó mientras acariciaba la muñeca de la mano que rozaba su barbilla.

"Jacob es por quien me preocupo porque te escogí a ti en lugar de a él; él me tuvo como su novia, pero ahora soy tuya. Y si, el será mi primer novio, pero tú serás mi primer amor".- Contesté con voz suave mientras acariciaba cada facción de su perfecta cara.

Edward abrió de vuelta la cara y me miró lleno de amor, le sonreí para después besarlo y comenzar a morder suavemente sus labios.-"¿Te he dicho que ese traje te hace ver irresistible?".- Preguntó mientras yo le daba suaves mordiscos a su cuello.

"Pude suponerlo por la reacción la vez del almacén. Ahora, déjame demostrarte cuánto me preocupo por ti".- Edward no contestó pero dio un pequeño gruñido al sentir como me deshacía de la toalla y lo dejaba completamente desnudo ante mí.

Me hinqué como un par de veces había hecho anteriormente y tomé su pene con mis manos, lo miré coquetamente. –"Oh, Edward. ¡Qué gran pene tienes!".- Reí abiertamente antes de introducirlo lentamente en mi boca. Edward había intentado reír, pero no le di tiempo.

Edward enterraba sus manos en mi cabello mientras yo iba aumentando la velocidad y la presión; Edward me había dicho que había mejorado bastante en el sexo oral, y ahora basándome en los gruñidos y gemidos que estaba emitiendo supuse que lo estaba haciendo espectacularmente.

No sé como lo hizo, pero mientras yo seguí con mi tarea, Edward se las arreglo para quitarme la parte superior del disfraz y con su mano libre jugaba un poco con mis pezones mandando ciertas vibraciones placenteras a esa parte de mi cuerpo.

No pudo aguantar mucho más cuando hizo que me levantara y me tiró en la cama, con un movimiento algo brusco arrancó la parte baja del disfraz, y estaba segura que tendría que regresar al almacén para comprarme uno nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa caperucita roja? ¿Le tienes miedo a este lobo?".- Dijo Edward para después entrar fuerte y duramente en mí. Solté una exclamación al sentirlo tan abruptamente dentro de mí. Comenzamos un vaivén de caderas; entre sudor, gemidos, sonrisas y placer alcance nuevamente un orgasmo seguida después de unos segundos por Edward.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición por unos minutos mientras recuperábamos el ritmo normal de nuestra respiración; Edward salió de mí y nos cubrió con su cobija para después acariciar mi espalda con su mano derecha haciendo figuras sin sentido.

"Eso no fue justo, es difícil estar enojado contigo cuando vienes vestida de esa manera".- Sonreí e iba a contestar cuando escuchamos ruidos en el pasillo del cuarto de Edward. Rápidamente nos incorporamos y nos vestimos; realmente Edward se puso uno de sus pantalones y me tendió a mi otra camisa de él. Dudaba que algún día pudiera volver a usar su disfraz, ¡Edward lo había destrozado!

"No, no ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! No entren, Edward….".- Se escuchó la voz interrumpida de Alice que intentaba parar a sus padres, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Esme y Carlisle acababan de entrar a la habitación de Edward y los miraban con los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Nuevamente clases? Sobre eso hijo. Lo comenté con tu madre, y nos gustaría tomar una lección rápida. Solo para solucionar una que otra duda".- Edward y yo nos quedamos petrificados ante la petición de su padre.

"Bella, querida. Durante el sexo oral, ¿es necesario intentar meterlo todo?".- Abrí los ojos como platos y se me secó la garganta ante la pregunta tan directa de Esme.-"¿Entonces?"

"Esto… No".- Contesté con la voz en un hilo y miré a Edward a quien se había llevado al otro extremo de la cama y estaba siendo interrogado sobre cómo dar sexo oral a una mujer. Probablemente yo tenía la misma expresión que Edward tenía: pálida y nauseabunda. Esto era algo que nunca, pero nunca podría olvidar.

"Otra cosa: cuando yo llego al orgasmos, (muy raramente) no quiero dejar que Carlisle continúe, ¿eso está mal?".- Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que esa imagen saliera de mi cabeza. Mientras tanto, Carlisle le preguntaba a Edward que hacer mientras ella le daba un trabajo oral.

Entre Alice y Bella contestaron algunas de las dudas de Esme, aunque algunas eran tan retorcidas que mejor las dejaron al aire. No querían saber cómo es que una duda así se había plantado en su cabeza. Intentaron sacar a Edward, pero Carlisle lo tenía aferrado y no dejaba siquiera que las mirara.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer con Jake?".- Preguntó Esme dejándome respirar al ver que no era otra pregunta intensa.-"¡Oh! ¡Un trío! Eso sería tan hermoso".- Exclamó mientras aplaudía las manos. ¿Un trío? ¿Qué era esto? ¿True Blood?

Me tape la cara con mis manos e intenté eliminar este momento de mi memoria, pero escuchar a Carlisle preguntar cómo hacer para durar más en la cama no era algo que estuviera ayudando. No supe cómo, pero salí pitando de ahí, de esa casa de locos. Seguida por Alice y Edward, quienes lucían igual de perturbados que yo.

Nos subimos al auto de Edward y comenzamos a manejar, ¿A dónde íbamos? No teníamos idea, pero solo necesitábamos alejarnos de ahí rápidamente antes de que alguno de nuestros oídos explote. Para mi había sido una experiencia traumática, no me quería imaginar para Edward y Alice que sus mismo padres habían sido los que nos interrogaron de tan intensa manera.

Llegamos a una cafetería y nos sentamos en un gabinete de cuatro, nuevamente sin decir ni una palabra. Unos minutos después, Jasper llegó y se nos unió al silencio inmortal. Lo único que logró sacarme de mi ensoñación fue el timbre de mi celular que me avisaba de una llamada. Lo contesté sin fijarme en el remitente y mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

Edward no despegó su mirada de mí durante toda la conversación, por lo que fue algo bastante incomodo. No fue necesario disimular mucho, ya que como de costumbre Jake habló de sus cosas y sus días, pero no me preguntó que había pasado en la mía. Gracias a Dios.

Cuando regrese a la mesa el ambiente estaba un poco más relajado, y en cuanto me senté Edward colocó su brazo en mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él, me preguntó que si todo estaba bien a lo que respondí con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa.

Después de un rato de estar entre los brazos de Edward, era muy difícil seguir preocupada por cualquier cosa; por lo que ahora reía abiertamente mientras de vez en cuando besaba suavemente a Edward en los labios. Alice nos había invitado muchísimas veces a una cita doble con Jake, pero nunca pudimos ir; y ahora, con Edward se sentía como si nunca hubiera estado con nadie más. Siempre él, solo él.

"¡Miren nada más!".- Terció una voz familiar en nuestra conversación.-"Bella y Edward juntos".- Nos giramos para verlos y sentí como se me iba la sangre a los pies; no podía ser, no aquí, no ahora. No por favor.

No él.

_**¿Quién podrá ser?**_

_**¡He vuelto! Si, se me cierran los ojos pero lo hice!**_

_**No es muy largo, ni pasa mucho pero es importante para el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**¿Un Review?**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella.**_

_**PD: He hecho mi propio blog donde empezare a publicar mis propias historias, con mis propios personajes. Así es, probablemente pronto dejaré FF para empezar mi nuevo proyecto como autora independiente.**_

_**Aquí les dejo el link **_

_**Ya saben, sin espacios.**_

_**(:**_

http:/a n a s a i n z s t o r i e s.b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 1 1 / 3 0 7 – m i l l a s – p a r t e – i . h t m l ? s p r e f = f b


	9. Martes Otra vez

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_Más vale callar y dejar que los otros piensen que puedes ser un tarado, que hablar para comprobárselo"_

**MARTES**

Sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado al mismo tiempo que un silencio incomodo llenaba la mesa. Agaché la mirada clavada en la ensalada que había ordenado. Sentía su mirada insistente sobre nosotros, y su sonrisa engreída se había quedado plasmada en mi mente.

Esto no debería ser así, no tendría por qué avergonzarme de estar comiendo con mi novio y mis amigos. Pero la diferencia era que, Edward no era mi novio ante la sociedad.

"James".- Murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchará.-"No hagamos un escándalo de esto".- Sabía que mis palabras no tenían sentido alguno. James era un amigo muy cercano a Jake, quien siempre había estado en contra de nuestra relación. Y ahora tenía una muy buena razón.

Era obvio que Jacob tendría que enterarse de esto eventualmente, pero esperaba ser yo la que hablara con él y no su amigo que haría nada más que lograr que Jake me odiara aun más de lo que me tiene que odiar. Ante ese pensamiento me encogí aun más en mi asiento, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Estaba siendo extremadamente egoísta e infantil.

Estaba engañando a Jake, quien nunca me había hecho nada para lastimarme y yo me enamoraba de su mejor amigo mientras él estaba de viaje. Deberían darme un premio por la peor novia del año.

"¿No hacer un escándalo? Si acabo de confirmar lo que siempre le advertí a Jake, que no eres más que un fácil".- Sentí un nudo en el estomago cuando dijo eso, aunque estuviera siendo ofensivo sus palabras no estaban tan erradas. Edward apretó el puño sobre la mesa, por lo que lo conocía estaba a punto de decir algo en mi defensa, pero lo detuve. No era nuestra posición alegar cualquier defensa, aquí los malos éramos nosotros.

"James, nosotros hablaremos de esto".- Le expliqué una vez que había recuperado el habla.-"Ya que Jake sepa tendrás todo el derecho de decir y maldecirme todo lo que quieras, pero por su propio bien. Déjanos ser a nosotros los que le digamos todo. Por favor".- Esperaba oír algún otro comentario ofensivo, pero en su lugar solo se rió sarcásticamente y se alejó.

"¿Crees que vaya a llamar a Jake?".- Preguntó Jasper después de un largo silencio en que todos sentíamos el pesar de esta enredada situación.

"No lo sé".- Contesté encogiéndome de hombros sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.-"De cualquier manera, creo que debería llamar a Jacob y decírselo yo antes que James se adelante".- Nadie contestó a mi propuesta, pero tampoco discutieron por lo que pedí la cuenta. Era obvio que Edward tenía algo que decir, y de todos era el más incomodo, pero por el momento tenía que enfocarme en cómo le explicaría a Jacob esta situación.

Alice y Jasper se despidieron antes de subirse a su respectivo auto, y alejarse rápidamente por la carretera. Antes de subirme al coche me detuve en la puerta y miré a Edward que hacía lo mismo pero del otro lado. Sabía que Edward estaba molesto y celoso, estaba esperando solo un comentario mal pronunciado de mi parte para explotar y decir lo que estaba pensando desde hacía ya media hora.

Le regresé la mirada igual que él, retándolo. Edward no diría nada hasta que yo sacara el tema a colación, era demasiado infantil e inmaduro para esto.

"Sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar con él".- Comencé.

"No es eso lo que me molesta".- Contestó desviando la mirada. Moví mis manos que se estaban acalambrando por haber estado cargando todo mi peso, las metí en las bolsas de mi chaqueta.

"¿Entonces?".- Cuestione.

"Te preocupas aun por él".

"Tengo que hacerlo Edward, lo estamos engañando. El no se merece esto". – Edward volvió a mirarme, pero fue diferente esta vez. Era como si él sabía que lo que acaba de decir estaba incorrecto, como cuando alguien conoce un secreto y no puede decirlo.-"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"No es nada, Bella. El problema aquí es que tu finalmente eres feliz, ¿no puedes dejar de preocuparte por todo el mundo?"

"Primeramente, no me preocupo por todo el mundo. En segundo lugar, es Jacob tu mejor amigo y creo que al menos se merece una explicación madura. Así que vamos a mi casa, lo llamaremos y se lo diremos."

"Pensé que esperaríamos a que regresara a la ciudad".- Dijo mientras rodeaba el coche por el cofre para después abrirme la puerta.

"Ese era el plan original, pero…"- Hice una pausa para sentarme y abrocharme el cinturón.-"No pienso quedarme sentada esperando a que James vaya y nos quite la ventaja de decírselo nosotros mismos".- Edward rodó los ojos y cerró mi puerta.

Los segundos que Edward se tardó en rodear nuevamente el coche me dieron tiempo de pensar un poco mas con claridad, sin sentirme presionada por la constante mirada de Edward sobre mi analizando cada una de mis expresiones faciales, como si intentara descifrar cada uno de mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo decirle a tu novio que tienes un novio nuevo? Quizá si se lo decía usando el disfraz de Caperucita Roja ayudaría a que su reacción fuera otra y terminarían teniendo un trío. La sola idea me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido. De acuerdo, concéntrate Bella. No pierdas el hilo. ¿Qué vas a decir?

Edward se subió al auto y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. Por un lado lo agradecía, pero por el otro como mi mente no pensaba en ninguna manera de explicar a Jacob lo que estaba pasando, quería una distracción y que Edward me estuviera aplicando la ley de hielo no ayudaba en nada.

"Edward".- Lo llamé ganándome un sonido que hizo con la garganta, sin siquiera despegar sus labios. No sabía que decirle, no quería tocar el mismo tema de nuevo ya que no serviría de nada, pero no quería seguir en silencio.-"¿Cuánto falta para mi llegar a mi casa?".- Pregunté con un tono insinuador pero a la vez inocente.

"Alrededor de unos 15 minutos".- Contestó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Sigues molesto?".- Pregunté ronroneando y desabrochándome el cinturón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?".- Preguntó acelerando cuando sintió mi mano acariciar sus piernas, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

"Haciendo que no estés molesto".- Comencé a desabrochar su fajo y su cierre de su pantalón.

"Bella, puedes provocar un accidente de trafico"

"Oh, confío en tus excelentes habilidades como conductor".- Después de haber dicho eso, hice lo que había aprendido a hacer tan recientemente y que al parecer era muy buena.

15 minutos después estábamos aparcando en mi casa, nos bajamos corriendo del auto con urgencia de terminar lo que había empezado en el auto.

No supe muy bien cómo fue que le atine a la cerradura con la llave correcta, ya que teniendo a Edward besando mi cuello, no ayudaba a mi concentración; pero al final, entramos a la casa besándonos y así continuamos hasta terminar en el cuarto de lavado. Lo sé. ¿Cómo terminamos ahí? No tengo idea.

La idea general fue que ninguno de los dos teníamos una sola prenda en nuestros cuerpos, y a Edward le había parecido una idea genial prender la lavadora y secadora, que por no tener nada adentro se movían y hacían más ruido de lo normal. Edward me acostó encima de ambos aparatos y luego se colocó el encima de mí.

Era una sensación extraña, me quería reír por lo absurdo de la escena, pero a la vez estaba muy concentrada en el momento. Entonces fue cuando lo supe, Edward era "_the one_" _**(frase muy utilizada en USA, refiriéndose a la persona con quien quieren pasar el restos de sus vidas, "el indicado**_") no había duda alguna; cuando puedes estar teniendo relaciones con él, y reírte al mismo tiempo. Esa clase de felicidad, y afección que te llena el pecho es algo que cuando lo tienes, y eres consciente de ello, no lo debes dejar ir. No importaba que pasaría cuando hablara con Jacob, si me terminará odiando o no. Yo tendría a Edward, mi primer y único amor.

Y con ese pensamiento, Edward entró en mí. Haciéndome sentir completa nuevamente. Me sentía como una caja musical sin cuerda; sigue siendo una caja musical, pero sin cuerda no sirve para nada. Así era como funcionábamos Edward y yo, por separados éramos inútiles, pero juntos éramos algo hermoso y perfecto. Y eso jamás cambiaría.

Me levanté de la cama y observé a Edward durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado; acomode un mechón que cubría su frente, y sonreí. Esto era algo que quería ver todas y cada una de mis mañanas. Escogí unos jeans, una blusa sencilla y ropa interior a juego y me dirigí al baño. Abrí el grifo y en cuanto salió agua caliente me metí debajo del chorro; me bañe rápidamente ya que quería hacer algo de desayunar; tenía que tener el estomago lleno antes de hablar con Jake y así evitar un desmayo. La noche anterior tenía toda la intención de decirle todo a Jacob, pero Edward me mantuvo entretenida con algo que no podía rechazar, así que el nuevo plan era hacerlo hoy.

Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido podría estar libremente con Edward.

Una vez vestida, maquillada y perfumada salí del baño solo para encontrarme con mi habitación perfectamente recogida y a Edward viendo una foto mía el día de mi graduación de preparatoria.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño?".- Pregunté abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras mis dedos juguetonamente recorrían su torso desnudo.

"¿Recuerdas este día?".- Preguntó ignorando mi pregunta inicial mientras señalaba el pequeño retrato.

"Si, me regalaste girasoles".- Recordé sonriendo contra su espalda.-"Fuiste el único que me regalo mis flores favoritas, en lugar de rosas".- Puntualicé dándole un beso en su hombro.

"Ese día, Alice me había convencido en que te dijera todo.".- Confesó sonriendo tristemente haciendo que yo formara una perfecta O con mis labios.-"Había una tarjeta en las flores, explicándote todo lo que ahora ya sabes.".- Hizo una pausa para mirarme y analizar mi expresión.

"¿Qué le hiciste a la carta? ¿La quitaste antes de darme las flores?".

"No; tu recibiste la carta, pero la quite antes de que la pudieras leer. Intercambie tarjetas; la que leíste en las rosas de Jacob es lo que decía originalmente la mía".- Terminó dejando la foto en su lugar, y se giró hacia mí.

"¡Lo sabía! Jacob no podría escribir algo tan hermoso".- Me separé de Edward y me deje caer buscando algo debajo de mi cama; cuando salí traía una caja empolvada; me senté en el borde de mi cama seguida por Edward, abrí la caja y entre varios papeles encontré la tarjeta con letra extremadamente pulcra con un poema de Pablo Neruda:

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.__  
__Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.___

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.__  
__La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.___

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.__  
__Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.__  
__La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.___

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.__  
__Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.___

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.__  
__Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

Después de ese fragmento del poema, decía _lamento haberme tardado tanto _y no estaba firmada. Recordé como supuse que ese poema Jake lo había leído y le había recordado cuando yo no estaba con él, aunque siempre mantuve la esperanza, o más bien la ilusión que Edward lo hubiese escrito ya que a ambos nos encantaba Pablo Neruda.

"Siempre fantaseaba con que tu hubieras escrito esta tarjeta, y te soñaba recitando los versos en mi oído".- Confesé sonrojándome un poco.-"Me sentía como una completa estúpida".- Edward mi miró con los ojos enfocados, y con una sonrisa gloriosa bañando su cara. Después de una sesión larga de besos prolongados y lentos, se metió a bañar mientras yo arreglaba un poco el cuarto de lavado.

Después de media hora, Edward había bajado y nos habíamos quedado hablando en la sala sobre lo que haríamos la próxima semana, ya que era Navidad y no estábamos seguros de cómo íbamos a celebrar.

"Vayamos a desayunar y ahí lo platicamos con Alice".- Sugirió Edward.

"Bien, pero después de desayunar, sin falta llamamos a Jacob".- Aunque fue a regañadientes aceptó. Justo cuando íbamos a salir, timbraron. Supuse que sería Alice, o Jasper queriendo saber que había pasado ayer. Pero me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al encontrarme con lo que parecía ser tres docenas de rosas enfrente mi.

"¡Bella! Te extrañe tanto, bebé".- Me petrifiqué a oír su voz.

No, Jake. Jacob. Jacob estaba aquí.

Sin pedir permiso, Jake se adentró en la casa y dejo las flores en el comedor y volvió a donde yo estaba, me tomo de la cintura y me alzó en el aire.-"¡Te extrañe tanto!".- Exclamó.

"Jake, pensé que volvías hasta dentro de dos días".- Comenté mirando a Edward que se encontraba perplejo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

"No podía pasar un solo día mas sin uno de tus besos".- Y dicho eso me besó; fue tanta mi impresión que mis ojos continuaron abiertos, y pude ver la expresión en la cara de Edward. Y me odie a mi misma por ser yo la que le estaba causando tal sufrimiento; tan cordialmente como pude, termine el beso.

"¿Qué pasa?".- Preguntó Jacob quien siguió mi vista y se topo con un enfurecido Edward.-"¡Eddie! Compañero, ¿qué haces aquí?".- Le preguntó acercándose y abrazándolo.

"Bella y yo íbamos a desayunar juntos".- Contestó con la mandíbula presionada. Estaba casi segura que en su mente gritaba lo que realmente quería decir.

Y probablemente fue algo que Edward nunca debió haber dicho, ya que Jacob insistió en que el invitaría el desayuno. Así fue como terminamos en un restaurant los tres, y lo único que deseaba era que literalmente la tierra se abriera, o que el cielo me llevara. Lo que sea, solo con que me sacaran de ese bendito restaurant.

Jacob no paraba de hablar, ni de besarme. Y yo no paraba de ver a Edward, quien no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca. Esto era demasiado, tenía que decir algo. Y parar esta locura.

"Jake".- Lo interrumpí.-"Hay algo que debes saber".- Edward me miró sorprendido, pero sonriendo.-"Algo ha cambiado".- Comencé mirando mis piernas, mientras jugaba con mis dedos. Hice una pausa, y perdí toda mi valentía.-"¿Te cortaste el cabello?".- Pregunté sintiendo la mirada entre furia y decepción de Edward. No pasó ni dos segundos, cuando Edward se había levantado de la mesa, completamente molesto.

"Yo iré".- Pidió Jake. Dejándome completamente sola en la mesa, sintiéndome como la peor persona del mundo. Tanto decía amar a Edward y ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer nuestro amor en público. La camarera dejo nuestros platillos y antes de irse me aseguro que debería ir a escuchar la pelea.

¿Pelea? ¿Edward le había dicho todo? Con demasiado pánico salí corriendo del restaurant para visualizar a los dos en el estacionamiento, y por su lenguaje corporal, era bastante obvio que desarrollaban una pelea acalorada.

Conforme me iba acercando, escuchaba más la conversación.

"¡Tienes que decírselo!".- Exclamó un Edward molesto.

"¿Cuál es la urgencia?"

"Le haces perder su tiempo, y la estas engañando. ¡Tienes que decírselo! Todo este viaje que te inventaste era precisamente para que investigaras como es que ibas a decirle la verdad a Bella".- Gritó Edward aún sin percatarse de mi presencia.

"¿Cuál verdad?".- Pregunté logrando que ambos se giraran sorprendidos por mí. Esperé a que contestaran, pero después de cinco minutos nadie había dicho nada.-"¿Y bien? ¿De qué está hablando Edward, Jake?".- Pregunté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Bella, hablemos esto en otro lugar".- Pidió en voz baja.

"¡NO! Me vas explicar esto ahora".- Exigí con la voz un poco temblorosa. Tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadosa si no quería que la situación se volcara en mi contra.

Jake guardó silencio.

"¿Edward? Ya que él no piensa decir nada, ¿lo harás tu?".-

"Realmente es algo que no me involucra".- Se excusó.

"¿Me lo van a decir o no?".- Cuestione aún más molesta.

"Bien".- Contestó Jake.-"No estuve en una convención para mi carrera, Bells. Estaba huyendo de una realidad que no sabía cómo decírtelo".- Hizo una pausa y se acercó a mi.-"No he sido honesto contigo. ¿Recuerdas a Victoria? La ex novia de Edward, ella y yo nos encontramos en…"

"NO, NO, NO. ¡¿Me fuiste infiel?".-

"¡NO! Bueno sí, pero no con ella".-

"¿De qué estás hablando? Me fuiste infiel, ¿sí o no?".-

"Si".-

"¿Con quién?".-

"¿Es que acaso importa?".-

"Si, bastante".-

"James".-

"¿James qué?".

"Con James te engañe".-

"¿Qué estás diciendo?".- Entonces todo cayó sobre mi; la reacción de James; lo productos de belleza, porque era tan frío conmigo. Jake era gay, y me había engañado por Dios sabe cuando tiempo.

Pero por más ilógico que parezca, no estaba molesta con él, no como debería estarlo. Pero mi enojo fue dirigido a Edward, él sabía de esta situación y no hizo nada para evitar que siguiera siendo la cornuda de Jake.

"¡Tu lo sabías!".- Chillé contra él.-"¡Tu sabía esto y no me dijiste!".- Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos.

"Bella, no era algo que podía contar".- Lo miré como si estuviera hablando francés. No entendía que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir con esas palabras?

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros, ¿Me vienes a decir que no me lo podías decir? ¡Tú te aprovechaste de toda esta situación! Sabías que Jake era gay, y aún así me embaucaste para que me acostara contigo".- Reproché sin darme cuenta que había dicho de más.

"Espera".- Terció Jake.-"¿Qué has dicho?"

_**Tan, tan, tan,**_

_**Soy una cínica. Y no tengo excusa buena, más que falta de inspiración y de tiempo, pero he vuelto y por fin se supo lo que hizo Jake. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Al fin y al cabo, si le fue infiel. Solo que no con quien esperábamos; el próximo capítulo se aclaran muchas dudas; además, tomemos en cuenta lo molesta que está Bella con Edward. Muy mal.**_

_**En fin. Gracia por leer.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella.**_


	10. Sabado Fin

**Clases de sexo con Edward.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con propósitos de diversión y para matar el ocio.**_

_**NOTA: Escenas de sexo explicitas. Solo para mayores de 18, o léanlo sobre su advertencia.**_

"_Perdonar es el significado del verdadero amor... sólo quien ama realmente, perdona.__"_

**SABADO**

Estaba siendo estúpida, en verdad lo sabía y estaba consciente de eso. Pero como normalmente pasaba conmigo y con el resto de la humanidad, el orgullo podía más que simplemente reconocer que estábamos siendo soberbios, y pedir una disculpa.

Edward se había equivocado, al igual que Jacob, al igual que yo. ¿Eso significaba que los podría perdonar?

Decían que dos errores no hacen un acierto, ¿qué hay de tres errores?

Suspiré. Tres errores tampoco eran equivalentes a un acierto, eran equivalentes a tres idiotas tomando decisiones incorrectas. Entonces, si me estoy dando cuenta de mi error, ¿por qué simplemente no puedo ir a hablar con Edward y aclarar esta situación?

Ah cierto, orgullo.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo por el centro comercial en el cual había pasado aproximadamente tres horas, al igual que los otros tres días anteriores, escondiéndome de Alice y de Edward. Había sido muy inteligente de mi parte, ¿dónde sería el último lugar donde me buscarían? El centro comercial, jamás me buscarían aquí.

Finalmente me senté al borde de una silla de madera mientras observaba a la gente caminar enfrente de mí absorbidos en su propio mundo. En ese momento deseé poder leer la mente, para así conocer los más oscuros secretos de los extraños que estaban desfilando. Así hubiera podido saber las preferencias de Jacob, y nos había ahorrado un mal rato a los involucrados.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello en un signo de frustración, esto se había convertido en algo que yo no esperaba que sucediera, y por ende, como suele suceder cuando algo se sale del plan original, no tienes una manera de remediarlo.

"Bella".- Esa voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.-"Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí".- No, de las personas que menos quería ver, él era de los últimos.

"James, ¿qué haces aquí?".- Pregunté enderezándome y señalándole una silla para que se sentara.

"¿Es tuyo este centro comercial y ya no podemos pasear en él?".- Cuestionó sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

"No, es solo que…".- No me dejo terminar mi frase, ya que me interrumpió:

"¿No me quieres ver porque sabes que soy la pareja de tu ex?"

Sonreí incómodamente.

"Algo así".- Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.-"Es algo complicado hacerse a esa idea, ¿sabes? Un día es mi novio perfecto, y al siguiente, bueno… el tuyo".- James sonrió ampliamente; no parecía nada hostil como en todas las anteriores relaciones.

"Sé que es algo duro, Bella".- Contestó acariciando la palma de mi mano.-"Pero si esto es difícil para ti, imagina que tanto fue para Jake aceptarlo. Ser diferente nunca es divertido, no cuando el mundo no te acepta y hace todo lo posible por recordarte que no eres lo que deberías ser".- Asentí mientras el entendimiento llegaba a través de las palabras de James; esto era mucho más grande que yo, Jake había estado sufriendo por aceptar algo que no quería ser, pero que eventualmente era.-"Y en cuánto a Edward, ¿puedes culparlo por ser solo un buen amigo? Después de que Jake aceptara su homosexualidad, Edward fue el único que no se alejo; Bella, no era su secreto para compartir. Quizá también tengas razón, no debieron mentirte por tanto tiempo, pero créeme, yo he estado junto con ellos todo este tiempo, jamás fue con intención de herirte.".- Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, y por dentro sabía que lo eran.

Le agradecí, y le aseguré que hablaría con Jake y que dejaríamos las cosas en paz. Era verdad, no tenía intención de seguir peleada con dos personas tan especiales en mi vida; iría a hablar con Jake, y después iría con Edward.

Ya había desperdiciado tanto tiempo estando separada de él, y no pensaba perder un día más. James y yo compartimos una pizza, antes de dirigirnos cada uno a su auto.

"James, en verdad gracias por eso. Me ayudaste a entrar en razón".- Le dije antes de salir.

"Sabía que eventualmente entrarías, solo quería apresurar las cosas un poco. Jake esta quedándose sin uñas de los nervios".- Sonreí al ver esa nota de brillo en los ojos de James, era amor. No importaba el género, era el mismo amor que yo sentía por Edward.

Toqué la puerta por tercera vez, y me pregunté si tal vez había salido, pero cuando di un paso para regresar a mi coche, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un muy sorprendido Jake.

"¡Bella!".- Exclamó.-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres pasar? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Pasa, pasa!".- Habló atropelladamente.

"Gracias Jake".- Contesté con voz baja mientras entraba a su casa.-"Lamento mucho haber huido de esa manera, y que hasta ahora estoy dando la cara".- Expliqué cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

"No tienes porque disculparte por nada, Bells. Nunca debí haberte hecho perder tu tiempo".- Se sentó en el sillón, invitándome a mí a hacerlo.

"Supongo que pudiste haberme dado alguna pista".- Bromeé mientras me sentaba.-"Jake, está bien. Hace unos momentos me encontré con James y me hizo entrar en razón; lo que estás pasando es suficientemente duro, como para que yo te lo haga más complicado. Lo que necesitas en estos momentos es una amiga, no una ex novia que sea una espinilla en el trasero".- Sonreí abiertamente; estaba claro que no iba a ser sencillo, pero quería estar bien con él, y apoyarlo.

Jake sonrió levemente y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Según me había platicado James, los padres de Jake le habían dado la espalda, y no lo apoyaban. Había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su padre; y me había enterado que la semana y media que estuvo fuera de la ciudad, había estado buscando un departamento en San Francisco, a donde se mudarían en dos semanas.

Jake también habló sobre Edward, haciendo hincapié en lo buen amigo que era.

"¿Sabes? Siempre supe del gran amor que te tenía, incluso sin que él me lo dijera".- Comentó mientras le daba un sorbo al refresco que estaba tomando.-"Había algo en la manera que te miraba, la manera en la que hablaba de ti, como sus ojos se iluminaban tan pronto como escuchaba tu nombre, o tu voz. Era increíble lo sobreprotector que era contigo, un par de veces se metió en peleas por defenderte.".- Me quedé sorprendida. ¿Peleas? Jamás supe de eso.-"Fue ese motivo lo que me hizo poner mis ojos en ti, desde entonces tenía dudas sobre mis preferencias, y deduje que si Edward estaba enamorado de ti era porque eras espectacular, y enamorarme de ti sería fácil. Y estaba en lo cierto, enamorarme de ti hubiera sido extremadamente sencillo, fue por eso que me di cuenta de quién era realmente, si no te podía amar de esa manera, jamás podría amar a ninguna mujer.".- Me sonrojé.

"Eso es lindo".- Murmuré.

"Aunque me convertí en el peor de los amigos, le robé a Edward el amor de su vida, y aún así el me apoyó cuando me sinceré con él".- Explicó con la cabeza gacha.-"Jamás me perdonaré eso".- Prontamente, me entró una urgencia por ver a Edward; mis manos picaban, mis labios se sentían secos, mis manos vacías, y mi corazón latía lento y pesadamente.

"Jake, por favor debemos vernos antes de que te vayas; pero en ese momento tengo que ir a ver a Edward. Tenemos que hablar, aclarar las cosas.".- Jake asintió y sonrió.

Antes de irme me abrazo y me dio las gracias por ser tan comprensiva, le deseé mucha suerte y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que podía. No sabía que era esa sensación de asfixia, no podía pensar con mucha claridad. Necesitaba verlo, besarlo, estar con él…

Sonó mi celular, Alice.

"Alice".- Contesté con la voz temblorosa mientras giraba para tomar la calle que llevaba a mi casa. Primero iría por algunas de las cremas, si quería una reconciliación, iba a ser una épica.

"ISABELLA SWAN, tengo tres días sin saber nada de ti, ¿y tu contestas como si nada? ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?".- Preguntó.

"De compras".- Contesté estacionando mi carro.

"¡¿De compras? ¡Por favor! Se honesta… ¿dónde has estado?".-

"Alice, estoy siendo honesta… Ahora, estoy algo ocupada. Te llamó luego".- Y colgué sin dejar terminar lo que Alice iba a decir.

Entré a mi casa aventando las llaves en la barra de la cocina. ¿Dónde se había metido Charlie estas últimas semanas? No lo había visto, solo hablaban a través de notas en el refrigerador.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación rápidamente.

"¡Bella!".- Chilló Edward que se encontraba sobre cama colocando pétalos de rosas sobre ésta.

"¡Edward!".- Chillé igual que él, muy sobresaltada.

"¡Llegaste!".- Gritó mientras revolvía más los pétalos.

"Llegué, ¿Qué haces aquí?".- Pregunté un poco más calmada, pero con el corazón aún latiendo rápido. Había olvidado lo hermosa que su cara era.

"No he sabido nada de ti por los últimos tres días, Bella; he estado al borde del colapso incontables veces, me sentía peor que un alcohólico en el primer día sobrio. Bella, nunca he tenido una relación…" Empezó pero lo interrumpí.

"¿Victoria?"

"¿Victoria? ¡Vamos Bella! Ella no era una relación, tuve una aventura con ella esperando que me pudiera gustar para sacarte de mi cabeza".- Explicó.-"En lo que estaba, nunca he tenido una relación, no sé cómo funciona. No sé qué es lo correcto, ni lo incorrecto. Lo que si sé, es que nadie te va a amar la manera en la que yo te amo, y la última vez que tuvimos una discusión, lo arreglaste con sexo. Pensé que esta vez también funcionaría así".- Se encogió de hombros tímidamente.-"Pero llegaste antes de lo planeado, y no pude terminar de prender las velas, ni la música".- Sonreí mientras me acercaba a él.

"¿Sabes que no podemos arreglar cada discusión con sexo?".- Dije una vez que lo había alcanzado y había enrollado mis manos en su cuello.

"No, pero sería divertido ver que resulta".- Dicho eso me besó recuperando los últimos tres días en los que el orgullo y la estupidez nos había alejado. Sentí como caminábamos cada vez, hasta que choqué contra la puerta del baño.

Después de unos minutos, tanto Edward y yo nos encontrábamos casi desnudos, a excepción de un par de prendas que no estorbaban. Edward me cargó en sus brazos y lentamente comencé bajar, al mismo tiempo que él me llenaba de completo haciendo que los dos soltáramos un gemido de placer intenso. Arañe levemente su espalda mientras las embestidas aumentaban la velocidad y la intensidad. No sé si fue falta de equilibrio, pero terminamos en el suelo, yo encima de él. Me reí histéricamente mientras recordaba la noche del toro mecánico, y aplicaba parte de lo aprendido en el baño con Alice.

"Dios, ¡Bella!".- Gritó Edward mientras sus manos se aferraban y arañaban un poco mis pompas. Sonreí soberbiamente y aumente la intensidad lo que estaba haciendo; iba a logar que Edward jamás me quisiera dejar ir.

Los gemidos de Edward inundaban completamente la casa, tan pronto como Edward vio mi sonrisa de superioridad, me giró asegurando que el quedara encima de mí. Con la mirada advertí que esta vez sería yo la que inundara la casa de gemidos de placer.

Cada embestida, Edward jugaba bruscamente con mi clítoris, mandando impulsos nerviosos indescriptibles. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, ni siquiera era capaz de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Con una sacudida brusca liberé el enorme nudo que se había formado en mi vientre alcanzando el mejor orgasmo que había tenido desde que había empezado mi relación con Edward. Mientras yo disfrutaba esa sensación de paz infinita por unos segundos, Edward embistió un par de veces más, para después unirse a mí a la sensación de felicidad.

"Bella, estaba pensando".- Anunció Edward una vez que estábamos nuevamente vestidos y bajando las escaleras para hacer algo de cenar.

"¿Si?"

"Yo te di clases de sexo, y ambos debemos admitir que superaste al maestro".- Reí torpemente mientras me sonrojaba.

"¿Aja?"

"Pensé que sería buena idea que ahora tu me dieras clases, pero esta vez, clases de cómo ser el novio ideal".- Me quedé sorprendida ante su petición, pero me agradó tanto la idea de poder llamarlo novio, que me abalancé sobre él.

"¡Sí!".- Chillé entusiasmada.-"Primera lección, sigue besándome".

Edward rodó los ojos mientras reía para después unir nuestros labios nuevamente.

Y así fue como esa semana se convirtió en la semana que cambiaría no solo mis conocimientos en como tener buen sexo, si no la semana en la cual re-encontré el amor perdido que tenía por él, y la semana en la que supe que me amaba de la misma manera que yo a él.

Esa semana fue más que clases de sexo con Edward, fue la semana en la que me enamoré nuevamente del amor de mi vida.

**FIN**

_**Colorín colorado, este cuento no apto para menores de edad, ha terminado.**_

_**Era inevitable, lamento haber tardado, pero ya saben: cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo. Muchas cosas que no me daban tiempo.**_

_**Gracias a todas de ustedes por haber leído esta historia, que nació como un pequeño proyecto y se convirtió en algo grande. Fue gracias a ustedes.**_

_**Les tengo otra noticia, buena para muchas al igual que puede ser mala.**_

_**Esta autora, oficialmente se retira de FanFiction. No se debe a plagios, ni nada, pero es tiempo a que me dedique a mis propias historias, y si lo estoy haciendo, pero no puedo hacerlo al 100% mientras sigua ligada aquí.**_

_**No borraré mi perfil, las historias continuarán disponibles; por eso quise terminar ésta antes de salirme.**_

_**En cuanto a ¡Voy a enamórate! y Enchanted, esas las borraré ya que planeo hacerla historia propia, excepto Voy a enamorarte ya que ya es un libro, y no quiero demandas :D**_

_**En fin, no las aburro más.**_

_**Gracias a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme durante estos casi 3 años. **_

_**Las quiere, por siempre.**_

_**Anabella.**_


	11. Seguimiento

**¡HOLA, HOLA! **

Lamento ilusionarlas con lo que pensaron que sería un capítulo nuevo, lo cual no es así. Lo que vengo a hacer a promocionar es uno de mis nuevos proyectos.

Se llama "Querida Luna"

Y al igual que mis historias, es una historia romántica con un drama.

Les dejo como buscarlo:

Querida Luna... O como, querdidaluna . blogspot . com

Si, querdida, con ese error.. ja.

En verdad quiero que sigan siendo mis lectoras tan bellas y fieles que me siguieron por mis años en el fandom.

Las quiere,

Anabella.


End file.
